WITCH & STARS Valentine's Day
by Lexvan
Summary: You all should of saw this coming, folks! It's the day before Valentine's Day and the guys are giving the girls one heck of a Valentine's Day by taking them to their homes!
1. The Couples Gather

_**W.I.T.C.H. & S.T.A.R.S.**_

_**Valentine's Day**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _W.I.T.C.H._ I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool.**

**Summary: You all should have saw this coming, folks! It's the day before Valentine's Day and the guys are giving the girls one heck of a Valentine's Day by taking them to their homes!**

**And now, on with the story!**

**Chapter One: _The Couples Gather_**

On the outskirts of the city of Heatherfield, on Shell Beach, stand five girls. Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin. These may look like ordinary girls, but trust me when I say that they are far from it. For you see they live a double life. When they aren't living normal lives, they are fighting the forces of evil as the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions. Five girls that have the powers of water, fire, earth, air, and quintessence. They are also known by another name.

_W.I.T.C.H._

It's the first letters, of their first names. It was something Hay Lin, the Air Guardian thought of out of the blue. These girls along with their many allies have fought evil forces for the last few years. But they weren't the only ones fighting the good fight. But that can wait for a few minutes. Right now the girls are waiting on their boyfriends who asked them to meet them at Shell Beach. They each were dressed in casual yet nice clothes. Each with a suitcase by their sides.

Will was dressed in a pair of white pants with white sneakers and a baby-blue blouse and a white hair band. Irma was dressed in a pink skirt with white shorts that went down to her knees, a white long sleeve shirt, pink vest and white and pink sneakers. Taranee was dressed in a pair of red jeans with a white short sleeve shirt with a red stripe going across the center of the shirt, and a pair of white sandals. Cornelia was dressed in a pink long skirt with a white long sleeve blouse and white sandals. And Hay Lin was dressed in a pair of violet jeans with a yellow long sleeve blouse, with a violet vest and yellow and white sneakers.

"Where are they?", Cornelia questioned as she checked her watch. "They said to be here at 7:15 for an early Valentine's Day surprise. And it's 7:25!"

"I can't believe they had us come out here this early in the morning!", Irma said before yawning. "I could be getting some more sleep right now."

"You and me both.", Will said with a yawn as well. "What ever they have planned, better be worth it."

"I'm sure it is.", Taranee said with a smile. "We just have to be patient."

"Yeah, girls!", Hay Lin said getting excited. "I can't wait to se what they have planned!"

"That's good to hear!", came a familiar voice that got the girls' attention.

The girls saw there boyfriends, who were also warriors of Kandrakar. They were Scott O'Flannery, Tommy Fernandez, Angelo Vanders, Ricky Smith, and Sho Ling. They were the Defenders of the Infinite Dimensions. They like the Guardians had the powers of the elements to use to protect those in need. And they too had another name for themselves which was the first letters of their first names.

_S.T.A.R.S._

When both groups first met, they became fast friends. And after a few strange events, they became five couple that cared for each other very much. Scott got with Irma, while Tommy got with Cornelia, Angelo got with Hay Lin, Ricky got with Taranee, and Sho got with Will. The ten of them have been through some amazing adventured together. But right now the boys have something planned for their girlfriends. Which is why they're dressed the way they're dressed.

Scott is dressed in a pair of tan pants and brown shoes with a white dress shirt and one of his kilts. Tommy is dressed in a pair of black pants and shoes with a white long sleeve dress shirt and black vest. His long hair is tied up in a ponytail. Angelo is wearing a pair of blue jeans with a pair of tan Timberland boots a white t-shirt and a tan leather vest. Ricky is wearing a pair of blue jeans white and blue sneakers, with a red short sleeve shirt with a white stripe running across the center of it. And Sho is wearing a pair of black jeans with a white shirt and black and white sneakers.

"Hello, Lassies!", Scott said as he walked up to Irma.

"Don't you 'Hello, Lassies!', me, mister! You're late!", Irma as she walked up to Scott. "And what's the deal with having us come all the way out here this early in the morning?", she questioned while poking her boyfriend in the chest with her right index finger while glaring at him a bit.

"We could be getting some sleep right now.", Will complained before yawning again.

"Well, if you all rather go get some sleep instead of seeing our homes...", Tommy said as he turned to walk off.

"Wait! What?", Cornelia questioned.

"Well we figured that for Valentine's Day, we'd take you to our homes.", Ricky explained. "And for three of us, that's out of the country. And I'm talking overseas."

"Portugal, Spain.", Tommy said smiling.

"Tokyo, Japan.", Sho said with a smile.

"Edinburgh, Scotland.", Scott said with a wink and a smile.

"L.A., California!", Ricky said happy to be seeing his family.

"It's a different place for you and me.", Angelo said to Hay Lin. "But it's special.", he said making Hay Lin curious.

"So, you ladies ready to go or what?", Ricky asked as he offered his arm to Taranee who took it without questioned.

"So, when do catch the plane", Irma asked Scott.

"No plane.", Scott said. "We'll be going by good old teleporting."

"Wait a second!", Cornelia said. "Won't it look weird with us just showing up without taking a fight?"

"Not if we teleport to the airports.", Tommy replied. "We have it all planned out, Cornelia. Trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you.", Cornelia said. "It's just that..."

"We don't want to get our secret exposed.", Will said.

"The way we have things planned out, we won't get exposed.", Sho said. "You ready to go?"

"Yep.", Will said as Sho picked up her suitcase for her.

The other guys did the same for their girls friends.

"One more thing.", Ricky said turning to face Cornelia. "Have fun in Spain, Cornelia!", he said with a cheesy smile.

"And what does that suppose to mean?", Cornelia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll see!", Scott said with a grin.

"What are they talking about?", Will asked Sho who was holding back his laughter.

Sho then whispered something in Will's ear. Her eyes went wide as a smile grew on her face. The same happened with Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin when their boyfriends did the same with them.

"Oh, that's rich!", Irma said before laughing along with Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin.

"What's so funny?", Cornelia questioned.

"You'll have to what and see!", Taranee laughed.

The guys then held their girlfriend's hand and teleported to their homes. Each knowing that if things went well, then it'll be a Valentine's Day that the girl won't soon forget!

**A/N: Well, the guys have plans for the girls for Valentine's Day. But what are they? And will the girls like them? And what's going to happen to Cornelia that had the girls laughing? Trust me when I say that you'll have to wait and see!**

**Please review.**


	2. Scott & Irma

**Chapter Two: _Scott & Irma_**

It's Valentine's Day in Edinburgh, Scotland and in one of the guest rooms of the O'Flannery home sleeps one Irma Lair who is happy to get some sleep after getting to the home of the O'Flannery's she enjoyed spending time with Scott's family not to mention seeing the place where Scott grew up in. But, she spent a lot of time with Scott's little brother and sister, Jeff and Julie, who were more than happy to see her. When all was said and done, she had a tiring day. But now it was time to wake up.

And she was going to get one heck of a wake up call!

Slowly the door to the guest room opens allowing two figures to sneak into the room. The two figures then make their way to the foot of the bed and slowly climb onto the bed. With smiles on their faces, they take a deep breath and...

"WAKE UP, IRMA!", Julie and Jeff O'Flannery shout as they begin to jump up and down on the bed.

"AHHHH!", Irma screams as she suddenly sits up in the bed to see Scott's younger siblings jumping up and down on the bed. "Jeff? Julie?", she questioned while rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning!", the two children said with beaming smiles as they stop jumping on the bed and sit on their hands and knees facing Irma.

"What are you two doing in here?", Irma asked before yawning and stretching her arms.

"It's time for breakfast!", Julie said as she and her brother got off the bed. "So let's go!", she said as she grabbed Irma's hand and began to pull her out of the bed.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!", Irma said with a small grin as she got out of bed.

Once out of bed, Jeff handed her, her robe so she could wear over her pink nightgown. She then slipped on her slippers and followed the kids out of the room and downstairs. It didn't take long for Irma to smell the food from within the Kitchen. Once in the Kitchen, she saw that it wasn't just Scott's mother, Carol O'Flannery, cooking. But Scott was cooking as well!

"This is something I rarely see.", Irma said with a grin as she scratches the side of her head.

"That's because, you're around when I'm cooking.", Scott said smiling as he puts a plate of waffles on the counter. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah.", Irma said. "But then I got the sibling wake up call.", she said looking down at Julie and Jeff who simply smiled at Irma.

"Now didn't I tell you two to let Irma sleep until it was time for breakfast.", Carol questioned her children. "And Scott was to wake Irma!"

"But Scott's cooking with you.", Jeff replied.

"And you said that breakfast was almost ready.", Julie added. "So, we decided to save a lot of time and wake Irma ourselves."

"That actually makes some sense.", Scott's father, Kevin O'Flannery, said as he came walking into the Kitchen. "But, next time ask to do something like that before you do it. "Irma might of wanted a few more minutes of sleep."

"Yes, Sir.", Jeff and Julie said before turning to Irma. "Sorry, Irma."

"Don't worry about it.", Irma said smiling at the two children. "Besides. I do like the smell of good food cooking.", she said with a wink. "So, where's Tim?"

"At his flat having his own breakfast.", Kevin said. "He moved out a few weeks ago. He was just visiting yesterday."

"Oh!", Irma said as she saw all the food that was cooked and on plates and in bowls. "I can help set the table if you don't mind."

"Why thank you!", Carol said with a thankful smile. "Give her a hand, Scott. I can finish the rest of thins."

"Yes, Ma'am.", Scott said as he and Irma began taking the food out to the Dining Room table with Kevin helping them.

Within five minutes, the table was set and everybody was sitting there with Kevin at the head of the table and Carol sitting his right and Jeff sitting at his left and Julie sitting next to Jeff. At the other end of the table sat Scott with Irma sitting at his right. After saying grace, everyone began to eat breakfast.

"So, what do you two have planned for today?", Carol asked.

"Well after we get cleaned up and everything, I'm taking Irma on a tour of the town which will end with a picnic in the forest.", Scott said looking at Irma with a smile that she returned.

"That takes me back to when we were younger.", Kevin said smiling at his wife who smiled back at him.

"It does, doesn't it?", Carol questioned.

"After that, we'll head to the local pool to hang with some of my old friends.", Scott said. "And then we'll have a romantic dinner out on the deck while you two are having you dinner here in side.", he said to his parents.

"What about us?", Julie asked.

"You two will be spending the night with Tim who has decided to not find a date for tonight.", Kevin explained. "He'll be picking you two up after school."

"Woo-Hoo!", the two children said happy to spend some time with their older brother.

"But right now, eat your breakfast so I can take you two to school.", Carol said.

"Yes, Ma'am!", they said before going back to eating their breakfast.

After eating breakfast and getting cleaned up, Carol took Jeff and Julie to school, while Kevin went to work at the police station. And Scott is giving Irma a tour of his home town. Scott was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a green shirt with green and white sneakers, while Irma was dressed in a blue long skirt with a pink sleeveless button shirt and white sandals. Right now, Scott is showing Irma one of the places he liked to go and get candy and treats.

"Wow!", Irma said as she looked through the window of the store. "That's a lot of candy! And are those gum drops?"

"You want some?", Scott asked.

"Duh!", Irma said with a smile.

"Then let's go get some.", Scott said as they headed into the store.

Once in the store, Scott saw one of his old friends behind the counter. He was a teenage boy with red hair and green eyes dressed in a pair of tan pants and a short sleeve dress shirt with a light blue apron.

"Greg?", Scott questioned after getting a good look at the boy.

"Yes. How may I... Scott?", Greg questioned looking at Scott. "Is that you?"

"Sure is, me friend!", Scott said with a jolly laugh as Greg walked up to him.

The two friends shared a friendly hug happy to see each other. Seeing this, Irma was glad to see Scott so happy.

"When did you get back, man!", Greg asked as they pulled away from each other.

"Early yesterday.", Scott said. "I'm here with my girlfriend for the weekend.", he said as he turned to Irma. "Irma. This is one of me mates Greg Johnson. Greg. This is my girlfriends, Irma Lair."

"Hi!", Irma said as they shook hands.

"So, you're the Irma, Scott here, has written me about.", Greg said. "You're right, mate. She is a looker.", he said making Irma blush a bit.

"Would you stop!", Scott said with a laugh. "So why aren't you in school?"

"Lad! They gave us kids a day off!", Greg said smiling. "I'm only working here for a few hours! Later this afternoon, I'm heading to the public pool where us kids are having ourselves a little party. After that we're heading to the forest to have a night party. Couples only."

"Two parties?", Scott questioned.

"Of course!", Greg said. "Granted the night party isn't until ten. Got to give us couples time to have a fancy Valentine's dinner and all. Why don't you bring your lady here to both parties."

"Is that okay with you?", Scott asked.

"Are you kidding me?", Irma questioned. "Two parties in one day sounds awesome!"

"I like this one!", Greg said with a smile. "She just as fun as you are!"

"I wouldn't have her any other way.", Scott said smiling at Irma who smiled back.

"Good to hear.", Greg said. "Now I know you came in here for come candy. And seeing as you're a couple here on Valentine's Day, you get 25% off what every you buy!"

"Sweet!", Irma said looking around the place. "I see some treats that I'd like to try!"

"Take you pick!", Scott said.

It didn't take Irma long to find the candy and treats she liked. And Scott didn't mind getting it all for her. After all, it's Valentine's Day. You get the lady what she wants. Soon it was Noon and that meant it was time for the loving couple's picnic in the forest. So after a nice hike through the forest, which helped work up a healthy appetite for the both of them, they found a nice clearing in the forest where the Sun would shined on them. Show after laying the blanket on the grass they sat on it and began to take some of the food out of the blanket and began to eat their lunch.

"So, what do you think of my home town so far?", Scott asked before biting into his sandwich.

"It's nice.", Irma said. "Fresh air, beautiful forest, great friends. I wouldn't mind coming here for the Summer.", she said before eating a grape.

"Is that so, Ms. Lair?", Scott questioned with a smirk.

"Indeed it is, Mr. O'Flannery.", Irma said. "I'm just glad that I brought a swimsuit, like you told me."

"I can't believe my mates are having a party this afternoon and later on tonight.", Scott replied. "Normally, it's just the night party for couples."

"Speaking of couples, mind me asking you something personal?", Irma asked before drinking some juice.

"Ask away.", Scott said before biting into an apple.

"Well, have you had any girlfriends before me?", Irma asked. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I don't mind.", Scott said. "I mean it's only fair seeing as you told me about your past boyfriends.", he said making Irma smile. "To be honest, I've only had one other girlfriend. Myra O'Hara. She was quite a girl. Still is from the letters my friends send me. Not to mention the ones she sends me as well."

"You two still keep in contact with each other?", Irma asked.

"Of course.", Scott said. "We remained friends after we ended our Summer fling before I met you. She's doing well. Maybe you'll get to meet her this afternoon."

"Sounds like fun.", Irma said with a small smile.

'I can't wait.', she thought to herself as she continued to eat her lunch with Scott.

"I'll say this.", Scott said getting Irma's attention. "When you and I got together, I wrote all my friends about you. And Myra was happy for me. She said that she would even like to meet you one day. Looks like she may get her wish today."

"I guess so.", Irma said feeling a bit worried as she drank some juice.

"I just hope nothing goes wrong today and tonight.', she thought to herself as she went back to eating her lunch.

Later that afternoon, Scott who was now wearing a pair of blue swimming trunks with a gray tank-top and brown sandals and Irma who was wearing a white short sleeve blouse with a yellow long skirt with a pink one-piece swimsuit and brown sandals, made their way to the public pool where there were some teenagers in swimsuits and swim trunks having fun either in the pool or along side it talking with each other. At first, Irma felt a bit nervous being an American girl in another country, who was about to join a pool party. She was so nervous that she tightened her grip on the strap of the bag she brought with her for the pool. But then she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned to see that it was Scott's hand on her shoulder. He gave her a smile that told her it was going to be okay and to relax. Seeing this, Irma gave him a smile that said thanks and took a deep breath before they both entered the pool area. They spotted Greg right away, who was wearing a thing of green swimming trunks and green trimmed sun shades.

"You weren't kidding when you said this was going to be a party!", Scott said to his friends.

"You made it, Boy yo!", Greg said as he placed an arm around Scott's shoulder. "Look who's here for the weekend people!"

Everyone turned to see Scott standing with a happy Greg. All who knew him were both shocked and happy to see Scott there as they cheered for him. Seeing this, Irma saw how many friends Scott had here. In a way it made her miss her friends. But she knew that they were having fun with their boyfriends. And she was going to continue to do the same with her boyfriend. After being greeted by a few of his friends, Scott introduced Irma to them. They all made her feel quite welcome and asked her about her life in America. She was glad to of made friends with Scott's friends. As for Scott, he was glad to see all of his friends again. And it was then, he saw Myra O'Hara walk into the pool area.

"Myra!", Scott said getting the girl's attention.

"Scott? Scott O'Flannery?", Myra questioned with a smile.

The two friends wasted no time walking up to each other and sharing a hug.

"It's good to see you!", Myra said.

"Same here!", Scott said.

"How long are you here for?", Myra asked.

"Just for the weekend.", Scott said. "I'm here with my girlfriend. Come and meet here!"

As they came walking up to her, Irma was able to get a good look at Myra. She was as tall as Cornelia with blue eyes and black hair. She was dressed in a pair of green shorts and a white shirt with brown sandals with a side bag full of things for the pool, like she had. She walked with style and grace. From what Irma could tell, Myra was the Scottish version of Cornelia. Seeing this, one questioned popped in her head.

'Why is Scott with me when he could be with her?'

"Irma Lair. This is Myra O' Hara.", Scott said introducing Irma to Myra. "Myra O' Hara. This is my loving girlfriend, Irma Lair."

"Hi!", Myra said as they shook hands.

"Hello.", Irma said trying not to sound nervous. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here!", Myra said with a smile that Irma returned. "Scott told me a lot about you in his letters. I'm glad to finally meet you."

"Thanks.", Irma said feeling a bit better.

"Now that we've gotten the introductions out of the way, let's have some fun!", Greg said.

"Now you're talking!", Myra said as she removed her clothes and tossed them next to an empty lawn chair to revealed that she had a yellow one-piece swimsuit on underneath. "Woo-Hoo!", she cheered as she jumped into the pool with Greg.

"You ready for some fun?", Scott asked Irma as he took off his shirt and sandals.

"You bet!", Irma said as she took off her clothes to show her swimsuit. "Yeah!", she shouted as they both jumped into the pool.

For the rest of the afternoon, Irma enjoyed her time in the pool. It was always something about being in the water that calmed her down. And at that time, she really needed it. During the pool party, she had a chance to get to know Myra. Turns out that she was a really nice girl. She was smart, caring, kind to her friends, and was a great dancer and good at martial arts. She liked Myra, but there was still that part in the back of her mind that questioned why Scott chose her over Myra. But right now she was getting ready for her dinner with Scott. They both worked together on the dinner, which made it even more special. After they finished making the dinner, they went to get ready for their Valentine's date. Right now, Irma is standing in the guest room she slept in wrapped in a towel looking down at the dress she wanted to wear.

"Here's hoping.", she said as she removed her towel and began to get dressed in her undergarments and dress.

Once dressed, she did her hair and put on some perfume and headed downstairs where she knew Scott was waiting for her. And she was right. Waiting downstairs, was Scott who was dressed in a black suit and his kilt.

"You look great.", Irma said with a smile.

"So do you.", Scott said with a smile as he got a good look at Irma in her pink thin-strapped dress that went down to her ankles with a slit on the right of the dress that went up to her knee.

Along with the dress were matching short heeled shoes and a pearl necklace with matching pearl earrings and a pearl bracelet on her right wrist. All the jewelry she borrowed from her mother. But right now all she cared about was looking good for Scott. Once she was down the stairs, Scott walked up to her and kissed her right hands making her blush.

"Shall we go have dinner?", Scott asked with a smile.

"Yes we may.", Irma said returning the smile before they headed out back to where their dinner was.

Once outside the backyard of the O'Flannery home, Irma and Scott sat at the small table that they had set up to eat their Valentine's Day dinner. Scott pulled out Irma's chair for her to sit in.

"Thank you.", she said as she sat in the chair.

"You're welcome.", Scott said as he pushed the chair in.

He then took his own seat. After they said their grace, they began to eat their meal which was lamb chops with a vegetable melody with red grape sparkling cider. For dessert, they had a slice of chocolate cake with chocolate icing with a two strawberries. After they ate their meal, Scott gave Irma her present which was in a rectangular velvet box. Once Irma opened it, she saw that it was silver cross with a pearl in the center of the cross. Seeing it, Irma eyes began to well up in tears that soon ran down her face.

"I know it's nice, but I didn't expect you to cry over it!", Scott said with a grin.

"Why?", Irma questioned getting Scott's attention.

"Irma?", Scott questioned. "You okay?"

"Why did you chose to be with me when you could be with Myra?", Irma questioned with tears running down her face. "She's smart, caring, kind to others, a great dancer and good at martial arts. Who knows what else she's good at! You could be spending Valentine's with her instead of me!", she cried.

"Is that so?", Scott said as he moved his chair so that he was sitting next to Irma. "Well, let me tell you something, Ms. Lair! Sure, I could be with Myra.", he said before he placed a finger under Irma's chin and gently forced her to look at his smiling face. "But I'm with you because I chose to be with you."

"Y-You are?", Irma questioned.

"Yes. I am.", Scott said. "Sure. Myra is all that you said. But so are you, in your own special way. You make me happy, Irma. And I love you for that."

"Y-Y-You l-l-love m-me?", Irma questioned not believing what she was hearing.

"You bet your bonnet I do!", he said with a smile that Irma returned before they shared a loving kiss.

"I love you, too.", Irma said before they shared another kiss.

Later that night, after getting Kevin and Carol's okay, Scott and Irma headed to where the night part was going to be. Scott was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a gray tank-top with a green dress shirt over it and brown hiking boots. And Irma was dressed in a pair of pink jeans with a white tank-top and red blouse over it and white and red sneakers along with Scott's leather jacket to wear. Scott had brought two blankets for him and Irma to use.

"How far is this party?", Irma said as they walked through the woods.

"Not far.", Scott said as they began to hear some music. "We're getting close.", he said as he began to smell some smoke. "Real close!", she said with a grin.

And he was right! Soon they made it to a large clearing where there were some cars and trucks parked. And in the center of the clearing was a large pit fire that was under control. They also saw plenty of teens either walking around or sitting on blankets.

"Wow!", Irma said. "I never thought to see something like this! This is great!"

"It's something teenagers have been doing for generations.", Greg said as he and Myra came walking up to them. "Once or twice a month, if the weather is good, we have these little get together and have some fun listening to some music and just enjoying the stars."

"Some even end up falling asleep under the stars.", Myra said.

"It's one of the great things about this place.", Scott said as he laid one of the blankets out and sat the other rolled up one on it.

"One of nature's gifts.", Myra replied.

"I know two friends of me and Scott's that would agree with you all the way.", Irma said making Myra smile.

"Come on, lad! Let's go get some soda for the women!", Greg said placing an arm around Scott's shoulder. "Plus, some of the other fellas want to say hello to ya!"

"I'll be right back.", Scott said to Irma before they shared a quick kiss.

"Okay.", Irma said with a slight blush before sitting on the blanket Scott laid out for them to sit on.

"Mind if I join ya?", Myra asked.

"Not at all.", Irma said.

Once Myra sat next to Irma, the both of them looked into the fire that was burning.

"He truly love you?", Myra said to Irma. "And you love him, don't you?"

"Yeah. I do.", Irma said knowing Myra was talking about Scott.

"Good.", Myra said. "I'm glad."

"Really?", Irma questioned.

"Yeah!", Myra said with a smile which made Irma smile as well. "Don't get me wrong though. If it was a few year ago, and I had better timing, thing may have been different."

"What do you mean?", Irma asked.

"Well, when Scott lived here I had a huge crush on him.", Myra began to explain. "We along with Greg and a few other people were great friends. But when I turned twelve, I started to develope feeling for Scott. But when I finally gathered the guts to tell him how I felt about him, I told us that he was moving to America."

"Ouch!", Irma said. "That must have hurt."

"You have no idea.", Myra said. "I thought that I had lost the chance to be with him. But he can back the next Summer. So I figured now or never! So I told him how I felt about him. And we became a couple! I was so happy to be with Scott! We had great times together! It was a great Summer! We were willing to have a long distance relationship seeing he had to go back to America at the end of the Summer. But after a while we both began to see that it was all puppy love. So, when Summer ended, we ended our relationship. It was a bit sad, but we remained friends. And after some time, I ended up getting with Greg, of all people! But turns out he's a great guy."

"So, everything ended out well for you in the end.", Irma said.

"Yeah!", Myra said. "Me and Greg are together and happy! And Scott has you.", she said with a smile that Irma returned. "Take care of him, okay. He's a great guy. And I can see that you make each other happy."

"We do.", Irma said as she looked over at Scott who was laughing with his other friends. "I'm glad that we came here. He's so happy to be with his friends here."

"And I know he's happy to of brought you here.", Myra said. "You got to see his home and where he grew up. I know that made him real happy."

"Thanks.", Irma said.

"Don't mention it.", Myra said as their boyfriends came walking up to them.

"Would you ladies like to dance?", Scott asked as he held his hand out to Irma.

"Why yes we would!", Irma said taking Scott's hand. "Wouldn't we, Ms. O'Hara?"

"We most certainly would, Ms. Lair.", Myra said as she took Greg's hand.

Once on their feet they began to dance to the music that was playing. For most of the night, the couples there were enjoying the music and dancing under the stars. Later that evening, some of the teen couples had left for home while the rest stayed there sleeping under blankets or in sleeping bags. Myra and Greg were sleeping in a large sleeping bag together. Scott and Irma were, of course, sleeping n a blanket with another blanket covering them up. Scott was using his leather jacket as a pillow, while Irma was resting her head on his chest. Scott was looking up at the stars while running his hand through Irma's hair.

"I'm glad we came here.", Irma said getting Scott's attention.

"I'm glad to of brought you here.", Scott said with a smile.

"I'm sorry for having doubts about you being with me.", Irma said.

"Don't be.", Scott said. "You met Myra and began to wonder things. If it was me in your shoes, I'd probably do the same thing."

"And I would tell you, like you told me, that you have nothing to worry about.", Irma said as she moved to face him. "For I love you, Scott O'Flannery."

"And I love you, Irma Lair.", Scott said with a smile that she returned. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's day.", Irma said before they shared a loving kiss.

After their kiss, they looked at each lovingly knowing they truly cared for each other. Scott then laid back down while Irma rested her head on his chest. Soon they feel asleep knowing that their relationship had grown.

**A/N: Ain't love grand? Irma got to see Scott's home and made friends with his friends. And after a loving dinner they confess their love for each other. Love is in the air! Next up is Tommy and Cornelia! And it'll be a dosey!**

**Please review.**


	3. Tommy & Cornelia

**A/N: Just so you all should know, I know that back in the day when they made wine the people would stomp on the grapes barefoot. I think some vineyards still do it like this, but I'm going to do something a bit different.**

**And now on with the story!**

**Chapter Three: _Tommy & Cornelia_**

It was Valentine's Day morning in Portugal, Spain and in one of the many guest rooms of the Fernandez home slept a very happy Cornelia Hale. When they arrived at the airport, via teleportation, there was a limo waiting to take them to the Fernandez home. She enjoyed the ride, of course. But when she arrived at the Fernandez's home, she was basically speechless when she saw the place where Tommy grew up in. It was huge! There was a long driveway that led to a three story mansion. Along the driveway were beautiful yellow and red flowers. Waiting for them on the large white marble stairs was Tommy's family. His parents, Roberto and Maria Fernandaz, who were happy to see their son and his sister, Rosseta Fernandaz, who was more than happy to see her little brother.

It was a happy reunion between the four of them. A smile grew on Cornelia's face seeing how happy Tommy was to see his family. After all he now lived thousands of miles away from them. But she was glad to of met him and be with him. Suddenly, Cornelia was snapped out of her thoughts when Maria gave her a hug.

_**Flashback**_

"Welcome to our home, Cornelia!", Maria said happy to see her. "How is your family?"

"They're fine.", Cornelia said returning the hug. "They told me to say hi.", she said before yawning.

"Someone's tired.", Rosseta said with a grin.

"No. No", Cornelia said. "I just woke up real early this morning."

"Ah, yes! The time zone difference!", Robreto said grinning. "Well come inside and get some rest. We have your room ready for you. You'll have the whole weekend to look around."

"Yes.", Maria said as she guided Cornelia inside. "The last thing we need is for you to fall out in the middle of the day."

"Okay.", Cornelia said as she yawned again. "I guess I could use some more rest."

"When did you have her wake up?", Rosseta asked Tommy as they went inside the house.

"7:15.", Tommy answered as he carried Cornelia's suitcase.

"That was early.", Rosseta said.

"I figured she'd get some rest when we came here.", Tommy replied. "Then when she woke up, you and her could hang out a bit."

"Uh-huh.", Rosseta said with a smirk. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing!", Tommy said as they neared the guest room Cornelia was staying in. "I just need to make sure everything is ready for tomorrow."

"Okay.", Rosseta said. "I'll keep her busy for you, little brother. Besides. I did promise her a tour of the city if she were to ever come here."

"Thanks.", Tommy said as they went inside the guest room to see Cornelia fast asleep with her shoes next to the bed. "Wow! She was tired."

"Shhhh!", Maria said as she sat on side of the bed. "The poor dear. She told me that she woke up around four in the morning to make sure she'd be ready to come here."

"I had no idea.", Tommy said as he sat Cornelia's suitcase at the foot of the bed.

"Well, let her get her rest.", Rosseta said. "She'll need it for when I show her around the city.", she said as they left the room.

"Be sure to keep her out of certain parts of the city.", Maria said. "And you know which ones I mean, Rosseta.". she said with a stern tone.

"Yes, Mama.", Rosseta said knowing what her mother meant.

"As for me, I'm off to get things set up for tomorrow.", Tommy said as he left his mother and sister to take care of things.

"Why is it that the times when a man goes all out to impress his significant other is Christmas, anniversaries, birthdays, and Valentine's Day?", Rosseta questioned as she walked down the hallway with her mother.

"Because they know what'll happen if they don't, my dear Rosseta.", Maria said as both women laughed. "So, do you have anything planned with Hank?"

"He called and told me to be ready tomorrow evening.", Rosseta said.

"Sounds like he has a surprise planned.", Maria said.

"I've grown to learn that when it comes to one Hank Smith, I should be ready for anything.", Rosseta said with a smile as they went to relax themselves.

Later that day, Cornelia had woken up rested and ready to spend some time with Tommy. But, she couldn't find him anywhere. But she soon found Rosseta who told her that Tommy was taking care of some things for tomorrow and that she was going to take her on a tour of the city like she promised her a while back.

"You know, years ago, if someone were to tell me that I'd be walking through the streets of Portugal, Spain I'd say they were nuts.", Cornelia said with a smile.

"I've learned that life is full of surprises.", Rosseta said as they walked past some stores.

"On that we can agree.", Cornelia said. "So how are things with you and Hank?"

"They're going good.", Rosseta replied with a smile thinking of her boyfriend. "He says he has something special planned for me tomorrow."

"Yet, you could care less because you think that anything he does for you is special.", Cornelia replied with a smile.

"How did you..."

"I feel the same about Tommy.", Cornelia said with slight blush and a smile.

"Oh. My. Goodness.", Rosseta said knowing the look on Cornelia's face. "You love him! You love Tommy!"

"Yeah. I do.", Cornelia said with a smile. "I plan on telling him tomorrow."

"That's great!", Rosseta said happy for Cornelia. "Tommy is going to be happy to hear... Oh great!", she said as she looked forward to see someone she didn't want to see today.

"What is it?", Cornelia asked as she looked in the direction Rosseta was looking.

Walking towards them was a Spanish man dressed in a pair of white pants, long sleeve shirt, and shoes. He had black hair and brown eyes and a cocky look on his face.

"Look at what we have here.", the man said. "Rosseta Fernandaz! What brings you here?"

"Hello, Marco.", Rosseta said in an annoyed tone. "I'm giving my brother's girlfriend a tour of the city."

"Ah! So, Thomas is back.", Marco said as he stepped up to Cornelia. "And I see that he has good taste in women.", he said looking Cornelia up and down. "I am, Marco. Marco Mencia.", he introduced himself as he took Cornelia's right hand and kissed it. "And you are?"

"Cornelia Hale.", Cornelia said introducing herself as she slowly moved her hand away as not to be impolite. "It's nice to meet you."

"Like wise.", Marco said with a smile that creeped Cornelia out a bit. "I hope you like our city."

"It's lovely.", Cornelia said before Rosseta moved her behind her.

"Cut the act, Marco!", Rosseta snapped at Marco. "I know you've been watching us for a while now! So, I'll make this short and sweet! Back off! Your father did dirty and got what he deserved in the end!"

"My father did what he did for the company!", Marco snapped at Rosseta. "If your father had played along, then my father would still be running the company!"

"Why don't you go chase after some other girls.", Rosseta said. "That is, if you can find one that hasn't fallen for you lines.", she said with a smirk.

Marco then turned on his heels and marched off leaving Rosseta and Cornelia to themselves. But not before giving her a glare that she brushed off.

"Okay. What was that all about?", Cornelia asked as she wiped her hand off from Marco's kiss. "That guy was a Class A jerk, but what did he mean by his dad would still be running some factory?"

"It's a long story.", Rosseta said with a tiring sigh.

"I got time.", Cornelia said. "Besides. I have a feeling that you need to vent."

"Thanks.", Rosseta said as she spotted a restaurant. "Let's get something to eat. We can talk there."

"Sure.", Cornelia said. "I'm a bit hungry myself.", she said as they went to the restaurant.

Once in the restaurant, they got a table and ordered their food. As they waited for their food, Rosseta began to tell Cornelia about Marco and what happened.

"It was years ago.", Rosseta began. "I was fourteen at the time and my father was the assistant manager of the company that my father runs now. During that time, I was with Marco."

"Wow!", Cornelia said. "You and Marco, huh? I just don't see it."

"He was different back then.", Rosseta said. "But then, Mr. Vanders came along."

"Angelo's Uncle John?", Cornelia questioned getting a nod from Rosseta. "What does he have to do with all of this?"

"Well, as you know, my father along with Mr. Vanders were Defenders.", Rosseta said getting a nod from Cornelia. "So, when Mr. Vanders bought a new toy line, he needed help with making the toys on time."

"So he turned to your father for help in making enough in time.", Cornelia figured.

"Yeah.", Rosseta said. "Only Marco's father had other plans."

"What kind of plans?", Cornelia asked.

"Well, he saw a chance in making a lot of money off of Mr. Vanders. He figured that when Mr. Vanders came to pick up the toys they made, he have him pay more money for them.", Rosseta explained. "A LOT of money!"

"And let me guess.", Cornelia said figuring things out again. "Your father didn't like it, so he went and warned Mr. Vanders."

"You got it.", Rosseta said. "And after doing some more investigating, father found out that Mr. Mencia had ripped off a lot of the employees. So, Mr. Vanders went and bought out the company and fired Marco's father. He made my father the new CEO and the rest is history."

"And by history, you mean that you and Marco broke up.", Cornelia said.

"Yeah.", Rosseta said. "He just changed after everything went down. It was like he expected me to just stay with him and let him insult my father! I wasn't going to do that! So, I broke up with him. He's been the way he is now ever since."

"Well, at least you met Hank.", Cornelia said with a kind smile.

"Yeah.", Rosseta said with a smile. "And I've been happy ever since."

"I'm happy for you.", Cornelia said. "Now if only our food was here. I'm hungry!"

"You and me both!", Rosseta said just as the waiter brought them their food. "Wow! Talk about good timing!"

"You're telling me!", Cornelia said. "Let's eat!"

Both women said their grace and ate their food. Afterwards, Rosseta paid the bill and finished showing Cornelia around the city before they headed back to the Fernandez home, where Tommy was having tea with his parents.

"And where have you been?", Cornelia asked Tommy as she sat next to him.

"Just planning for tomorrow.", Tommy said as Rosseta sat next to her father. "How was your tour of the city."

"It was fun!", Cornelia replied. "Granted we ran into Rosseta's ex-boyfriend. But other than that, I had a great time."

"Marco?", Roberto questioned. "He didn't try anything did, he?", he asked his daughter with concern.

"No.", Rosseta said. "He was just his normal annoying self."

"That's good to hear.", Maria said with a sigh of relief.

"So, I'm guessing that Rosseta told you about Marco and his father.", Tommy said.

"Yeah.", Cornelia said. "It was quite a story."

"If only Fernando had done things right.", Roberto said sadly. "Why he did things the way he did them is beyond me."

"My dad always says that if you do people wrong it'll always come back on you.", Cornelia said.

"Words to live by.", Roberto said with a kind smile.

Later that evening, after a tour of the house, a good dinner, and watching some TV with Tommy and his family, Cornelia hit the sack knowing that the next day was going to be special.

_**End flashback**_

Now it's Valentine's Day, and Cornelia had just woken up to see sunlight shining in her room. With a yawn while stretching her arms, she sat up to the lovely morning. She then got out of bed, and looked at the clock to see that it was 7:45.

"Is it that late?", she questioned as she slipped her robe and slippers on. "I better get cleaned up!", she said as she left the room and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

After a nice hot shower, Cornelia headed back to her room to get dressed. After she got dressed she too a look in the mirror to see what she looked like. She was dressed in a pair of white pants with a green blouse and white sandals.

"Looking good.", she said with a wink and a smile before she went to joined the Fernandez's for breakfast.

"I take it you had a good night's sleep.", Tommy said to Cornelia as she sat next to him.

"I'm refreshed and ready for whatever you have planned for today.", Cornelia said with a smile before they shared a quick kiss. "So, what do you have planned?"

"You'll have to wait and see.", Tommy said with a smile as his parents came walking into the Dining Room dressed in formal clothing. "Wow! Where are you two going?"

"Florana.", Roberto said as he pulled a green crystal out from his pocket. "The resort there is having a Valentine's Day Event that I'm taking your mother to.", he said as he and Maria began to waltz dance around the Dining Room. "Good food, a lovely concert, and lots of dancing."

"It'll be romantic!", Maria said with a smile as they ended their dancing.

"Indeed, my love.", Roberto said before using the crystal to open a fold to Florana. "Now you all have fun today. For I know we will.", he said as he and Maria went through the fold.

"Now that's love.", Rosseta said as the fold closed. "Now I can't wait to see what Hank has set up for me."

"First Cornelia, now you!", Tommy said with a grin. "You two are like little kid at Christmas!"

"This is one of the days where a girl gets special treatment from her man.", Cornelia said. "We tend to get a bit excited!"

"Tell him, girl!", Rosseta said in agreement.

"Well the sooner you finish your breakfast, the sooner we can get started our day.", Tommy, who was dressed and ready to go, replied as he put his plate and silverware in the dishwasher.

Wasting no time, Cornelia and Rosseta finished they breakfast. Once done, Rosseta went to get cleaned up before Hank came for her. As for Cornelia, Tommy took her out to the back of the mansion where there was a man with two white horses waiting for them.

"I hope you know how to ride a horse.", Tommy said as they walked up to the horses.

"On Metamoor, I learned to ride them with Elyon.", Cornelia said as Tommy helped her onto one of the horses.

"Good!", Tommy said as he got on the other one. "Cause we have a ways to go."

"What do you mean?", Cornelia asked.

"I want to show you around the area.", Tommy said. "Plus, at the end of our ride, we'll be helping make some wine at a vineyard."

"Really?", Cornelia questioned getting excited. "Wait! How will we be helping?"

"You'll see.", Tommy said before taking off on his horse.

"Oh no you don't!", Cornelia said as she followed him on her horse!"

Watching them ride off from her window was Rosseta, who knew what her brother was up to.

"Hmmmmm. Maybe I should follow and see what happens.", Rosseta thought to herself. "especially of _SHE'S_ going to be working there today.", she said as she finished getting ready.

About an hour later, after a long yet nice ride, Tommy and Cornelia had arrived at the vineyard. Cornelia could help but be fascinated by the look of the place.

"Did you enjoy the ride?", Tommy said as he got off of his horse.

"Yeah!", Cornelia said as Tommy helped her off her horse. "The land and forest we rode through are beautiful!"

"I'm glad you liked the ride.", Tommy said as they went towards the vineyard.

"So what are we going to do here?", Cornelia asked.

"Help make wine.", Tommy said. "The old fashion way."

"Wait! By old fashion, do you mean... with our feet?", she questioned figuring things out. "Is that why the others were laughing before we left yesterday?"

"Yes. And yes.", Tommy said with a smile as Cornelia pouted a bit. "Oh come now. It'll be fun!"

"If you say so.", Cornelia said as they entered the vineyard. "Wow!", she said as she saw how large the vineyard was. "Now that's a lot of grapes!"

"All of which is used to make wine that is sent to restaurants, stores, churches, and other places.", Tommy replied. "Wine that is made by good hard working people."

"People you know?", Cornelia questioned.

"People we both know."

Tommy and Cornelia turned around to see Rosseta walking up to them. She was dressed in a pair of gray pants and a blue blouse with black horse riding boots.

"When did you get here?", Tommy asked.

"A few minutes ago.", Rosseta answered. "My horse is fast, little brother.", she said with a smirk.

"You're here to see us crush grapes.", Cornelia said. "Aren't you?"

"Mmmmmmmaybe.", Rosseta said with a smile. "Plus, I wanted to see some friends here and pick up a thing of wine for me and Hank."

"Rosseta! Tommy!"

The trio turned to see a Spanish woman dressed in a pair of brown shorts, shirt and boots walking up towards them.

"Carla!", Tommy and Rosseta said as the ran up to the woman and hugged her.

"It's good to see you two!", Carla said as they pulled away from each other. "Especially you, Tommy! How long are you here for?"

"Just for the weekend.", Tommy replied. "I'm here with my girlfriend. I'd like you to meet her!", he said as he walked over to Cornelia. "Carla Mendez. I'd like for to meet Cornelia Hale. Cornelia. This is Carla Mendez. A close friend of the family."

"Hello.", Cornelia said as she shook hands with Carla.

"So, you're the girl who Rosseta told me about.", Carla said with a smile. "The señorita that has won Tommy's heart!", she said making Cornelia blush a bit as she smiled.

"She's the one!", Tommy said smiling.

"Well, I'm glad that you've found someone who has made you happy.", Carla said with a smile. "Now what's this I hear about you wanting to help make some wine?", she asked Tommy with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I figured that for fun me and Cornelia could do a little grape stomping.", Tommy said with a grin.

"I see.", Carla said with a small smirk. "Okay then! Follow me! I'll set you two up!", she said as she began to walk off to the vineyard with Rosseta walking beside her.

"What did you get me into?", Cornelia asked Tommy as they followed Carla and Rosseta.

"Trust me.", Tommy said. "This'll be fun."

"I have to ask, Carla. Is _SHE_ here?", Rosseta asked Carla as they were a few feet ahead of Tommy and Cornelia.

"Ahhhh! You mean Rossa.", Carla said with a grin. "Do not worry, Rosseta. Today is her day off.", she said which let Rosseta breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good.", Rosseta said. "You know how she is when it comes to Tommy."

"You mean crazy about him?", Carla questioned with a smirk.

"And then some.", Rosseta said. "I just want Tommy and Cornelia to have a good time."

"And they will.", Carla said with a smile. "I just hope that Tommy's lady is up to doing this."

"Believe me when I say that Cornelia is a lot tougher than she looks.", Rosseta said with a grin.

"Then let's make some wine!", Carla said with a smile.

Ten minutes later, on a four foot wooden platform were Tommy and Cornelia each standing in a one foot tub of grapes that was four feet wide just like the other workers there. Of course they, like the other workers, were wearing rubber boots so their feet wouldn't stain.

"How did I let you talk me into this?", Cornelia asked her boyfriend.

"Because deep down, you want to give this a try.", Tommy replied with a smile.

"You're lucky you're cute.", Cornelia said with a smirk as she playfully poked him in his chest.

"And so are you.", Tommy said with a grin.

"Are you two ready?", Carla asked the couple who nodded. "The stomp some..."

"Yoo-Hoo! Tommy!"

Everyone looked to see a Spanish girl who was around Tommy and Cornelia's age wearing a dress that was white at the top and red from the waist down to her ankles with black shoe heel shoes. She had black hair and brown eyes and a great figure from the way the teenage boy, who were working, looked at her with smiles of their own as she walked past them.

"Aw, crap!", Rosseta said under her breath.

"Rossa!", Tommy said surprised to see his friend. "Hello!"

"Hello yourself!", Rossa said as she walked up the stairs, of the platform Tommy and Cornelia were on. "I heard that you were here yesterday, so I stopped by your house to see if it was true. One of gardeners there said that you were here."

"And you just had to come see him.", Rosseta said knowing what Rossa was up to.

"Of course.", Rosse said as she noticed Cornelia standing in the tub of grapes with Tommy. "And who might you be?", she asked in a friendly tone as she extended her hand to Cornelia.

"Cornelia.", Cornelia said introducing herself as she shook Rossa's hand. "Cornelia Hale."

"She's Tommy's girlfriend.", Rosseta said. "He brought her here for Valentine's Day.", she replied getting some 'Awww's' from everyone.

"Is that so?", Rossa questioned as she pulled her hand away from Cornelia's gently.

"Yes.", Cornelia said.

"And you're here crushing grapes?", Rossa questioned.

"I've done it before. You know that, Rossa.", Tommy said.

"When for you it's no problem, Tommy.", Rossa said as she touched his chest in a way that Cornelia didn't like one bit. "But your girlfriend doesn't look like she can handle such hard work."

"Uh-oh.", Tommy said knowing what was about to happen.

"Oh really?", Cornelia questioned. "Well I say that I can! And further more, I don't like how close you are to MY boyfriend!"

"My. My. A bit possessive, are we?", Rossa questioned as she walked around the barrel while swaying her hips a bit. "I've known Tommy for years, while you've known him for what? One. You may be beautiful, for an American. But here in Spain, the women are not only beautiful, but strong!"

"Then prove it! Right here and now!", Cornelia demanded. "You and me! Grape stomping! Which ever of us can stomp out the most juice in five minutes wins!"

"Very well!", Rossa said. "And whoever wins, get to have a romantic Valentine's dinner with Tommy tonight!"

"Deal!", Cornelia said.

"Hold on a sec!", Tommy said.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!", both girls said making Tommy back away.

"Wow!", Rosseta said. "Didn't see this coming!"

"But it is getting good!", Carla said.

"You can say that again.", Rosseta said.

Five minute later, Rossa was in a pair of rubber boots standing the tub of grapes Tommy was in, ready to take Cornelia on. Tommy was off of the platform standing with is sister wearing what the footwear he came to the vineyard in.

"How did it come to this?", Tommy questioned.

"Sorry, little brother.", Rosseta said as she patted her brother on the shoulder. "But at least this'll be a Valentine's Day you won't soon forget."

"Joy.", Tommy said sarcastically.

"Are you ladies ready?", Carla asked Cornelia and Rossa who both nodded. "On your mark! Get set! GO!"

Both girls then began to stomp on the grapes trying to get as much juice as possible. Now Cornelia could win this no problem by using her powers to squeeze a mess load of juice from the grapes. But she wanted to win this fair and square! And she got a lot of motivation from Tommy, Rosseta, Carla, and a few of the other workers who were cheering for her. But Rossa had her supporters who were cheering for her as well. Two minutes into it, and Cornelia was starting to show signs of fatigue.

"Give up, little girl!", Rossa said as she began to dance around in the tub of grapes like it was nothing. "I've been doing this since I was a child! You don't stand a chance!"

"No way!", Cornelia said as she kept stomping the grapes in her tub. "I don't give up so easily!"

"Very well.", Rossa said with a smirk as she danced around some more in her barrel. "I'll be sure to give Tommy a lovely dinner tonight. Don't feel to sad if you end up going home a single woman!", she said as her smirk grew.

"Don't listen to her, Cornelia!", Tommy said getting her attention. "You have my heart! Not Rossa! And there's nothing she can do to change that!", he said making Cornelia smile.

"We'll see about that.", Rossa said to Cornelia.

"Yes we will!", Cornelia said as she began to spin with every step she took in her tub.

Seeing this confused Rossa a bit but she kept on doing het thing in her tub of grapes. This went on for the last three minutes as everyone was cheering for the one they wanted to win. Watching all of this while timing the girls was Carla who had her watch timing them.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One! STOP!", Carla said in which both girls gave one last stomp in their tub of grapes.

Both girls were panting from the whole thing as they got out of the tubs. Now at the bottom of the tubs was a tube that allowed the juice to flow into separate containers. It was there Carla checked to see who won.

"If I were you, I'd say my goodbyes to Tommy.", Rossa said to Cornelia with a smug look on her face.

"I don't think so!", Tommy said as he walked up the platform and stood next to Cornelia. "You are a lot of things, Rossa! But I can safely say that you are not someone I've had a thing for. You're my friend and that's all!"

"But..."

"But nothing!", Tommy said cutting her off before sighing. "Look, Rossa. You're a beautiful girl. And I'm sure that you'll find someone someday. But as for me...", he said as he turned towards Cornelia while holding her hands. "I've found that special someone. Someone that I've fallen in love with.", he said surprising Cornelia.

"Y-You love me?", Cornelia asked Tommy.

"Yeah.", Tommy said with a smile. "I love you, Cornelia Hale."

"I... I was going to wait until tonight to tell you but, I love you too, Tommy Fernandez!", Cornelia said as her eyes began to water before they shared a loving kiss.

"Aaaawwwwww!", everyone there said happy for the young couple.

Well, all but Rossa who was pissed as she began to jump up and down out of anger which caused her to slip and fall backwards in her tub of crushed grapes which got everybody busting out laughing.

"Now that's funny!", Rosseta laughed.

"And to add insult to injury, the winner is... Cornelia!", Carla said.

"What?", Rossa questioned.

"That's right, Rossa!", Carla said. "She beat you by two cups!"

"B-B-But how?", Rossa questioned glaring at Cornelia. "I have years of experience! How were you able to beat me?"

"You may be a great dancer, but I'm a champion ice skater!", Cornelia said with a smirk. "It tends to strengthens the legs."

"That's my señorita!", Tommy said before they shared a loving kiss to which everyone else cheered.

Rossa then let out a scream of anger before getting out of the tub, kicking off the rubber boots, and walking off the platform away from the vineyard. Once they ended their kiss, they smiled at each other knowing their relationship had grown. And then some! But just as Cornelia was about to take her rubber boots off...

**_*SPLAT!*_**

"Oh wow!", Carla said as Cornelia fell on her butt, in her tub of grapes getting a laugh out of everyone there.

"You okay?", Tommy asked with a laugh as he helped Cornelia out of the tub.

"Yeah.", Cornelia said with a grin. "I didn't see that happening, though."

"Well, at least you'll have something to remember this by.", Tommy said as she looked behind Cornelia.

Cornelia looked over her shoulder to see that the back of her white pants to see that they were stained from the grapes. At first she was a bit upset. But she then looked at Tommy and couldn't help but laugh at herself as well. She never thought she'd have fun, but in the end, she had a great time.

And what made it all special, she and Tommy admitted their love for each other.

"Did I miss something?", Rosseta heard a very familiar voice ask.

"Hank?", she questioned as she turned to see her boyfriend standing behind her. "Hank!"m she cried out happy to see her boyfriend as she jumped into his arms.

"Whoa!", Hank said as she held her close. "I'm glad to see you too.", he said before Rosseta gave him a kiss that he returned. "Mmmmmm... Very glad."

"Like wise.", Rosseta said.

"I take it that you're ready to go.", Hank said.

"Lead the way.", Rosseta said as they began to leave the vineyard. "How did you know I was here?"

"One of your gardeners told me you were here.", Hank said.

"So, where are we going?", Rosseta asked.

"You and me are spending the weekend in Hawaii!", Hank said.

"Fun in the Sun!", Rosseta said with a smile. "I can't wait."

Later the night, after a well deserved rest, Tommy and Cornelia had their Valentine's Day dinner out on the patio of mansion. Tommy was dressed in a black tux with matching shoes, while Cornelia was dressed in a red thin strapped dress that went down to her ankles with a slit on her right side that went up to the lower thigh, with matching red high heel shoes. Around her neck was a gold necklace holding a small ruby. Her hair was the way it always was. For dinner, they had fillet of steak with a lobster that they shared and red grape sparkling cider. For dessert they had a cheesecake with chocolate dipped strawberries.

"The dinner was so romantic.", Cornelia said as she and Tommy sat on a bench looking up at the stars.

"I'm glad that you liked it.", Tommy said as he reached under the bench and pulled out a small stereo and pressed play.

Once he did that some romantic music began to play. Tommy then stood up and offered his hand to Cornelia.

"Would you like to dance, Ms. Hale?", he asked with a smile.

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Fernandaz.", Cornelia said with a smile as she took his hand and got to her feet.

They then began to dance under the light of the moon as the stars lit up the sky. After all that has happened, Cornelia knew that this would be one Valentine's Day she'd remember for a long time.

**A/N: And with that, we end Tommy and Cornelia's Valentine's Day. And what a day it was! Not only did Cornelia beat a rival at her own game but she and Tommy admitted their love for each other. Not a bad day for the loving couple. Next up is Angelo and Hay Lin. I bet you're wondering where they're going. You'll just have to wait and see!**

**Please review!**

_**Oh yeah! Happy Valentine's Day!**_


	4. Angelo & Hay Lin

**Chapter Four: _Angelo & Hay Lin_**

"Hey! We're at your family's ranch!", Hay Lin said as she looked around the area Angelo teleported them to.

And indeed that was where they were. You see with his family's fortune, the Vanders were able to buy the land needed to build a ranch in Texas. It is run buy Angelo's Uncle Paul and Aunt Helen. There are times when family comes to visit, but it's during the holidays when they get a lot of family and friends coming over. And sometimes when Paul and Helen go on vacation, another family member or two comes and runs things. But right now, Angelo has brought Hay Lin for some fun and something else.

"Not to complain, but why are we here?", Hay Lin asked as they waked towards the main house of the ranch. "With what you told me to pack, I figured that we'd be somewhere else."

"This is the first stop.", Angelo said. "We're going to have a bit of fun today and then head to our true location."

"Ooooooh!", Hay Lin said. "So what are going to do here?"

"Well..."

"Angelo? Hay Lin?", came a familiar female voice.

Both Angelo and Hay Lin looked to see Joe and Kadma Vanders sitting in rocking chairs, on the porch of the main house of the ranch.

"Hey, Grandma! Hey, Grandpa!", Angelo said as he walked up to his grandparents and gave them a hug. "When did you two get here?"

"Yesterday. We're here to run things while Paul and Helen are away.", Joe explained.

"Now tell us why you two are here.", Kadma said to her grandson.

"Well, I decided to bring Hay Lin here before we head to our real location tomorrow.", Angelo explained.

"I see.", Kadma said in an understanding tone. "Well, don't let me keep you two waiting. Go have fun."

"Thanks, Grandma!", Angelo said as he and Hay Lin went into the house.

"Remember when we would do stuff like that on Valentine's Day?", Joe asked his wife as they sat in their rocking chairs.

"What do you think we're doing now?", Kadma questioned with a smile.

"Good point.", Joe said with a smile of his own. "I guess you're never to old for love."

"You never are.", Kadma said as they shared a kiss.

After they put their bags in their rooms, Angelo guided Hay Lin out to a fenced in area where there were horses either walking, running around, or grazing on some grass.

"That's a lot of horses!", Hay Lin said delighted to so many horses.

"Have you ever rode any?", Angelo asked.

"Nope!", Hay Lin said. "Never had the need to learn."

"Well, you're going to learn today!", Angelo said making Hay Lin smile her beaming smile that Angelo loved to see. "But first...", he said as he reached into a bag he had with him. "You'll need this.", he said as he pulled out a tan cowgirl hat for Hay Lin who squealed in delight as she took it and put it on.

"I love it!", Hay Lin said happily as Angelo pulled out a tan cowboy hat and put it on.

"You ready to ride a horse?", Angelo asked.

"Uh-huh!", Hay Lin said with a nod.

"Then let's ride!", Angelo said as they headed for the stables.

Once at the stables, and with help of one of the stable boys, Angelo and Hay Lin found two brown horse to ride. Now for Angelo, it wasn't a problem for him to ride his horse. But Hay Lin was another story. The poor girl was mostly holding onto the horse with her arms around his neck and her eyes closed. Seeing this, Angelo knew that she needed more time to get use to the horse.

"Relax, Hay Lin!", Angelo said with a grin as he rode up to her. "Let go of the horse's neck and calm down."

"O-O-Okay.", Hay Lin said nervously as she released the horse's neck and sat up.

"Now, take a deep breath and grab the reins.", he instructed as he stayed by her side. "I'll be right here with you."

Hay Lin then took a deep breath while grabbing the reins.

"Now, here we go.", Angelo said as he was ready to show her how to ride. "Do what I do and everything will be alright."

"Okay.", Hay Lin said still feeling a bit scared of falling off.

Angelo then calmly had his horse move by making a clicking sound. Seeing this, Hay Lin did the same thing and hoped for the best. Once she did this, the horse began to move slowly. Seeing this, Hay Lin breathed a sigh of relief. For the rest of the morning, Angelo got Hay Lin use to riding the horse. So after taking a break for lunch, they decided to pick up the pace and begin to go faster. And much to Hay Lin's surprise, she was able to ride the horse pretty well. So, for the rest of the day, they rode around the area enjoying their time together. Granted they let their horses have a break here and there. But at the end of the day, they had a great time.

"That was so fun!", Hay Lin said as they walked away from the stables after returning the horses. "I thought that I'd have a much harder time learning to ride a horse."

"And yet you didn't.", Angelo said as they walked towards the house.

"When we were really moving, it felt like the it feels when I'm flying when I go Guardian!", Hay Lin explained. "I felt free."

"It is a great feeling, isn't it.", Angelo asked getting a nod from Hay Lin.

"So, how was it for you when you learned how to ride a horse?", Hay Lin asked.

"I was scared out of my mind!", he said with a grin. "I was seven and at that age, the horse looked HUGE!", he said getting a giggle out of Hay Lin. "But, in time I got used to riding and got good at it.", he explained as they entered the house.

Just then, Hay Lin stomach began to growl.

"Something tells me that you worked up an appetite.", Angelo said with a grin as Hay Lin blushed a bit.

"That's good to hear!", Joe said as he came walking up to the young couple. "Cause it's time to eat!"

So, they along with Kadma and Joe had a hearty dinner followed by Joe and Kadma telling stories from their days of going to other worlds as a Defender and Guardian. Before they knew it, Angelo and Hay Lin fell asleep on the couch with Hay Lin resting her head on Angelo's shoulder. Not wanting to wake them, Kadma placed a blanket on them letting them have their sleep.

"You know, I never thought that Angelo would end up with a Guardian.", Joe replied as he and Kadma went to their room.

"True. But at least they make each other happy.", Kadma said. "And in the end that's what truly matters when it comes to love."

"On that, my love, we both agree.", Joe said before they shared a loving kiss before retiring to their bedroom for the night.

The next morning, Angelo and Hay Lin got cleaned up and were ready to leave for the next stop for Valentine's Day. Angelo was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a red shirt with brown hiking boots while Hay Lin was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a violet blouse with tan hiking boots. After having breakfast with Joe and Kadma, they said their goodbye and see-you-laters and picked up their bags, as well as a thing of roses Angelo picked from the garden there, ready to go.

"So, where are we going now?", Hay Lin asked.

"Somewhere cool.", Angelo said with a smile. "But first, we have to make a quick stop."

"Okay.", Hay Lin said with a smile as Angelo took her hand and teleported away.

"Think he's going to where I think he's going?", Kadma questioned as she and Joe watch the couple teleport away.

"He always does on Valentine's Day.", Joe replied. "He said it's his way of showing his love and respect for them."

"He lost then at such a young age.", Kadma said as a tear ran down her face. "I know he misses them."

"We all do, Kadma.", Joe said with a kind smile. "We all do."

Kadma then smiled back at Joe before they headed inside the house. As for Angelo and Hay Lin, Angelo had teleported them to a cemetary, which not only confused, but creeped Hay Lin out a bit.

"Ummmm... Angelo? Why are we in a cemetary?", Hay Lin questioned as she moved a bit closer to Angelo.

"I come here every Valentine's Day.", Angelo said as he led Hay Lin to a grave.

Hay Lin read to tombstone and saw tha it was the grave of Angelo's parents.

"Your parents.", Hay Lin said realising this was important to Angelo.

"Yeah.", he said as he knelt down to the grave and placed the roses in front of the tombstone. "I know it sounds weird but I come here and talk to them for a bit and tell them about how things are going."

"It doesn't sound weird.", Hay Lin said as she knelt next to Angelo smiling.

"Thanks.", Angelo said before he turned his attention to his parents grave. "Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad. Happy Valentine's Day. Things have been a bit busy with my Defender duties but it's all good. I know that you two are watching over me as best you can. But today I want you meet someone special to me.", he said as he held Hay Lin's hand. "Mom. Dad. This is Hay Lin. She's my girlfriend. And a Guardian. Can you believe it? It's just like Grandpa and Grandma! I wish you were still around so you can meet her, but I know that you're watching over me. Grandma told me that you two always wanted me to meet that special someone who make me happy. Well, I have.", he said as he looked at Hay Lin who smiled at him. "Hay Lin makes me happy. And I hope that what we have last for a long time."

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Vanders.", Hay Lin said. "I want to thank you for bringing your son into the world. For he makes me happy too. I just hope that I can be the woman who you wanted for him."

"You don't have to worry about that, Hay Lin.", Angelo said. "You make me happy. And for me, that's all that matters.", he said before they shared a quick kiss. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said with a smile as they stood up.

"Later, Mom and Dad.", Angelo said as they grabbed their bags.

"Happy Valentine's Day.", Angelo and Hay Lin said before Angelo teleported away with Hay Lin.

Mount Heatherfield.

A place where, if the weather is right, people go to for some fun in the snow. From skiing to snowboarding and sledding, people of all ages enjoy the wonder of the mountain's resort. But also there are some cabins. One of which belongs to the Vanders family. Which is where Angelo and Hay Lin are now.

"So we're on Mount Heatherfield?", Hay Lin questioned as she looked out the window of the cabin.

"We sure are.", Angelo replied as he set his bag down. "Uncle John had this cabin built here last Summer. It's two stories with a Living Room, Dining Room, Kitchen, a Bathroom on both floors, seven Bedrooms, a hot tub, and a fireplace. And we have central air for heating."

"Wow!", Hay Lin said with a smile. "Oh! Can we go skiing?"

"Of course!", Angelo said as he walked up to a closet and opened the door to show some skies, snowboards, and a large plastic disc to slide with. "I got all of this and brought it here the other day. As well as these!", he said a he opened the closet door some more to show ski jackets for them to wear.

"I love it!", Hay Lin said as she ran up to the closet and grabbed the bright yellow jacket along with the violet gloves, scarf, goggles, and wool hood she knew was for her.

As for Angelo he had a white jacket with black gloves, scarf, goggles, and wool hood. But before they went have some fun, they went and unpacked their suitcases in the room they were sharing. Once they were done with that, they put their jackets and other things on and were ready to go out for some fun in the snow. They grabbed their skies, snowboards, and disc and teleported to the resort. Once at the resort, they went to join the other people in having fun. At first, Hay Lin was having fun with her set of skies while Angelo was kicking it on his snowboard. But soon, Angelo was showing Hay Lin how to snowboard, which for some reason she took to pretty well. Soon the both of them were either snowboarding or skiing down the slopes. Every once in a while they'd go down the slopes together on the disc, but they were mostly snowboarding side-by-side together.

Both were having a great time before they had to take a break from the cold. So, they went and had some hot chocolate at the resort while sitting in front of the fireplace together.

"Mmmmmm!", Hay Lin said after sipping some coco. "That hits the spot."

"No kidding.", Angelo said after sipping some of his coco. "Nothing like hot chocolate to hit the spot when it's cold."

"Yeeeeeaaaah.", Hay Lin said with a happy sigh. "You know. I never thought I'd be spending Valentine's Day here. Thanks!"

"I figured that you'd like it.", Angelo said. "And wait until tonight! You're in for a surprise or two!"

"Can't wait.", Hay Lin said with a smile before they shared a kiss.

After they had they hot chocolate and resting for a bit, they went back out to do some skiing before heading back to the cabin. Later that evening, they were back at the cabin to cook their dinner together. They meal of choice, chicken cordon blue with a salad. After they cooked their dinner, Angelo let Hay Lin go get ready while he set the table, before he went get cleaned up and ready himself. Angelo came into the Dining Room dressed in a pair of black pants and shoes with a white dress shirt and Hay Lin came in dressed in a white chinese dress that went down to her ankles, with slits on both sides, with white short heel shoes. On her dress were pink flower patterns.

"I like your dress.", Angelo said making Hay Lin smile. "I take it that you made it yourself."

"Well, my mom helped with the flower pattern.", Hay Lin said with a slight blush as Angelo pulled out her chair for her.

"Well, it looks great.", Angelo said as Hay Lin sat in the chair.

"Thanks.", she said as he pushed her seat in.

Angelo then took his seat and they began to eat their food with some sparkling white grape cider. As they ate, Angelo hoped that Hay Lin would see what he planted for Hay Lin to see.

"So, were you able to finish your painting for the art exhibit?", Angelo asked.

"Yes.", Hay Lin said. "I was able to finish it a day ago. Will you be able to see it the night of the exhibit?"

"Of course.", Angelo said. "I wouldn't miss it."

"Good!", Hay Lin said happily as she continued to eat her meal.

After eating their dinner, Hay Lin noticed something about her plate and the bowl she had her salad in. For some reason the letter an arrow pointing forward was painted in her bowl. It was a bit weird to her but she didn't pay it no mind. Then, she looked at the plate that her dinner was on. All she saw there was a heart with an arrow pointing towards her. At first, she didn't get it, then she remembered the bowl. She grabbed the bowl and held it in front of the plate.

Then she put it all together.

_I love you._

She took a deep breath and put her hands over her mouth and looked at Angelo, who was smiling.

"Angelo?", Hay Lin questioned softly.

"Hay Lin, I love you.", Angelo said. "When we first got together, you made me so happy. Everything about you drives me crazy. Your walk, your eyes, your hair, your laugh, and your smile. I love everything about you. I just wanted you to know how I felt about you no matter what happens afterwards."

'He loves me.', she thought to herself.

Suddenly, Hay Lin broke into tears after realising that Angelo loves her the way she loves him. Angelo saw this and thought it was cause he did the wrong thing.

"Don't cry, Hay Lin.", Angelo said as he got up and walked over her. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I just wanted to let you know how I feel about you. I'm sorry."

"It's not that.", Hay Lin replied as she look up at him. "I'm crying cause I'm happy."

"Happy?"

"Yeah!", she said with a smile. "I'm happy because, I love you too!"

"Y-You do?!", Angelo questioned.

"Yes! I do.", Hay Lin said still smiling.

Hay Lin then stood up to sealed their love with a loving kiss. They then looked into each other's eyes and saw the love they had for each other and knew their relationship had grown. After they cleaned the table off, Angelo and Hay Lin ended up in the hot tub together drinking some white grape sparkling cider from champagne glasses. Angelo was wearing a pair of blue swim trunks while Hay Lin was wearing a white swimsuit with her hair let out.

"Dinner was great.", Hay Lin said before she took a sip of her glass.

"Well we did cook it.", Angelo said with a grin.

"That's what made it so great!", Hay Lin said with a smile. "We made it together."

"Good point.", Angelo said in agreement. "You know, we should come up here more often. Just you and me."

"Really? You mean it?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Yeah!", Angelo said. "It'll be our little get away from the stress of fighting the forces of evil."

"Ooooooh!", Hay Lin said delighted with what Angelo suggested. "I love it! A place to kick back and relax to get away from it all!", she said before they shared a loving kiss. "And I love you."

"I love you, too.", Angelo said before they shared another kiss. "So, you ready to get out of here and in front of the fireplace?"

"I thought you'd never ask.", Hay Lin said as they got out of the hot tub. "The hot tub is nice, but I find sitting in front of the fireplace a bit more cozy."

"Same here.", Angelo said as he helped Hay lin put her robe on.

"Thank you, kind sir.", Hay Lin said as Angelo put his robe on.

"You're welcome, me lady.", Angelo said as he grabbed the bottle of sparkling cider and the two glasses. "And now to the fireplace."

"After we change first.", Hay Lin said as Angelo turned the hot tub off and let it drain.

"Of course.", Angelo said as they left the room the hot tub was in and went to get changed.

Minutes later, they were sitting in front of the fireplace. They spot they were sitting in was a small dip that was built in front of the fireplace. It had cushions, blankets and pillows for anyone who wanted to use it. And right now, that was what Angelo and Hay Lin were doing. Angelo was wearing a pair of black sleeping pants with a white robe, while Hay Lin was dressed in a white, thin-strapped, satin nightgown with a white robe. Both were laying together on the blankets enjoying the atmosphere the fireplace was giving. Angelo gently touched Hay Lin's face. The fire in the room left a warm, shadowy red glow on their skin in the dark room.

"I love you, Hay Lin.", Angelo said as they looked each other in the eye.

"And I love you, Angelo Vanders.", she said before they shared a loving kiss.

For the rest of the evening, the young couple stayed in front of the fireplace enjoying each other's company. Soon, they began to get tired, but instead of heading to bed, they just pulled one of the quilts over themselves and slowly but surly fell asleep with Hay Lin resting her head on his chest. Both knowing that they're relationship had grown better than it was.

**A/N: And that people was Angelo and Hay Lin's Valentine's Day. Hope it was to your liking. Cause I sure enjoyed writing it, just like the two chapters before this one. Up next is Ricky & Taranee. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Please review.**


	5. Ricky & Taranee

**Chapter Five: _Ricky & Taranee_**

"I can't believe I'm actually here in Universal Studios Theme Park!", said a very excited Taranee Cook as she and Ricky walked through the entrance of the famous theme park.

"Well, you are!", Ricky said happy that Taranee was having a great time. "So what do you want to do first?"

"Well, what do you suggest?", Taranee asked.

"Hmmmmmm...", Ricky said thinking. "I may have a ride or two in mind."

"Lead the way!", Taranee said smiling.

Two hours later...

"You okay, Taranee.", Ricky asked his girlfriend as they sat on a bench.

"Y-Y-Yeah.", Taranee said as she gathered herself. "I'm just gathering myself. Those rides were a bit much."

"Really?", Ricky questioned. "Let's see. We went on King Kong 360 attraction, JAWS, Earthquake, and Curse of the Mummy. Yeah. I can see how those rides can be a bit much for someone. But after all the weird stuff we've been through, I would think you could take those rides."

"Nope.", Taranee said as she leaned back on the bench. "When I go Guardian, I'm a lot more braver than I am now.", she explained.

"Are you kidding me?", Ricky questioned with a raised eyebrow. "You're one of the bravest girls I know.", he said getting a raised eyebrow from. "I mean it! You could have stopped being a Guardian a long LONG time ago. But you didn't. You stuck with it. And because of that, you've helped a lot of people and helped stop a lot of evil from growing. And I'm guessing that you've become a much stronger person than you were before you became a Guardian."

"I guess you can say that.", Taranee said thinking about her life ever since she became a Guardian. "Yeah! I have changed!"

"And because of you being a Guardian, we met.", Ricky said with a smile as he held her hand. "And look at us now."

"That is a major plus.", Taranee said before they shared a loving kiss.

"So do you want to go on some more rides or go see some shows?", Ricky said they stood up and began to walk around the area.

"Some more rides would be nice.", Taranee said smiling. "I think I can take it."

"Then let the fun continue!", Ricky said as they headed to one of the rides there.

For the next two hours they had fun on the other rides there. They went on rides like The Simpsons Ride, Jurassic Park: The Ride, Transformers: The Ride, and a few others before they took a break for lunch. After they had their lunch, Ricky decided to take Taranee to the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Needless to say that Taranee was more than starstruck by all the names there.

"Wow! Micheal Jackson! The Jackson Five!", Taranee said as she took pictures of the stars. "Kernit the Frog! Big Bird! The Muppets! I forgot they had a star here! Oh! Vanessa Williams!", she shouted happily as she continued to take pictures of the stars on the Walk of Fame.

"I take it that you're happy.", Ricky said glad that Taranee was enjoying herself.

"Sorry.", Taranee said with a slight blush. "It's just that I never thought that I'd be here. I mean I figured that the other girls would be the first to come here before me."

"And yet you're the first one here.", Ricky said making Taranee smile. "So, you ready to see more?"

"Yes, please.", Taranee said as they headed to Ricky's father's car that he let him use.

For the rest of the day, Ricky and Taranee saw most of Hollywood they ended their sightseeing with Mann's Chinese Theatre. Soon it was sunset in which Ricky and Taranee returned back to Ricky's home which Taranee thought was a lovely place. The house was a two story home with a nice size porch in the front and a large patio in the back. It had a two door garage, and attic and basement. There were two bathrooms and seven bedrooms. In the back of the house, was a large backyard with a lake that connected to a river. Further on was a small forest that was fenced off from the rest of the world to keep large wild animals away. There was a small dock to the lake and a rope swing tied to a large tree for those who wanted to have fun swinging into the water. Taranee knew that Ricky and his brothers had fun with that.

"I still think it's amazing that you dad designed you home., Taranee said as they sat in the porch of the house on one of the swing benches there.

"Yeah. It's pretty cool.", Ricky said. "I plan on designing my own home one day."

"Oh! So you do plan on going to college one day.", Eric Smith said as he and his wife, Helen came out onto the porch and sat on the other swing bench. "Cause that's one of the only places you'll learn about being an architect."

"Yeah, I know.", Ricky said with a grin. "I realise that I need a good education to get by in the world."

"Thank the Lord!", Helen said. "It took you long enough!"

"Mom!", Ricky said.

"I'm sorry. But I was getting worried about you for a minute there.", Hellen said.

"We both were, son.", Eric said. "But I'm glad you decided to work at going to college."

"I didn't know that you weren't thinking about going to college.", Taranee said.

"Well, at first I wanted to go see the world first.", Ricky said. "But after a while I figured that I'd do college first then see the world. I've seen so many other worlds, yet I haven't seen much of this one."

"Well when you do decided to see the world, I hope you have room for one more to join you.", Taranee said with a small smile.

"Are you kidding me?", Ricky said. "I couldn't think of anybody else I'd take the journey with, my Little Fire Nymph.", he said before they shared a loving kiss.

"Ah! To be young and in love.", Eric said with a smile.

"Those were the days.", Helen said as Hank came walking up to them.

"Hey guys!", Hank said with a smile.

"Hey, big Bro!", Ricky said. "Shouldn't you be in Spain?"

"Not yet.", Hank said. "I go to get Rosseta tomorrow morning."

"And do you still plan on popping the question?", Helen asked. "A woman can only wait for so long, son."

"Don't worry, mom.", Hank said. "If things go well, then Rosseta and I will be getting married sometime next year."

"Me and Tommy. Brothers.", Ricky said with a grin. "He's going to flip when he finds out about you and his sister being engaged.", he said getting a giggle out of Taranee.

"I still don't see why you two bicker so much.", Eric said.

"Weren't you and Yoh the same way, when you were younger?", Helen questioned.

"That's different.", Eric said. "Yoh-Yoh needed to lighten up back in the day. And I was the guy to get him to do it."

"I find it funny that whether it's Guardians or Defenders, there's alway two among the group that bicker.", Taranee said with a grin.

"It helps keep things interesting.", Ricky said smiling.

"No argument there.", Taranee said which got everyone laughing.

"So where is Luke?", Hank asked.

"In Japan with Mai, who will be coming here for Valentine's Day.", Helen explained.

"And they'll be bringing some of that great tuna!", Eric said rubbing his hands together. "So I hope you all have a craving for fish tomorrow!"

"Thank the Lord I'm going to Hawaii.", Hank said. "Where they cook some nice size pancakes!"

"Are you insulting my cooking?", Eric asked his oldest son.

"No. But when you get to grilling, you tend to go a bit nuts, pop.", Hank said.

"And then some.", Ricky added.

"Hmmmmm... Sounds like my dad when he has cookouts.", Taranee said with a laugh.

"Well, for tonight I'm doing the cooking.", Helen said. "And to night we're having cheeseburgers and homemade fries with a side salad. Which is done and ready to be eaten. So inside! All of you!"

"Yes, Ma'am!", Ricky and Taranee said as they headed inside the house.

"I'm glad Ricky met Taranee.", Helen said. "He's become better because of her."

"He's always been a good boy, dear.", Eric said. "He just needed a push to make him improve himself."

"And Taranee helped make that happen.", Hank said. "Just like Mia is doing for Luke."

"And Rosseta has done for you.", Helen said with a giggle.

"True.", Hank said as they headed inside. "Now all I have to do is pop the question and hope she says yes."

"Don't worry, son.", Eric said as he patted his son on the shoulder. "The love is there. No matter what happens."

"Thanks, dad.", Hank said as they walked inside the house.

And so after a good dinner and playing a long yet fun game of Monopoly, the Smiths and Taranee went to bed looking forward to a very interesting Valentine's Day. The next morning, Taranee woke up to the sound of the alarm clock in her room. After taking a shower and getting dressed in a pair of gray jeans with a violet shirt and brown hiking boots, she headed downstairs to find Ricky eating breakfast with his parents and older brother.

"Good morning, Taranee.", Helen said with a smile. "We were going to let you get some more sleep."

"I was actually going to bring you breakfast in bed.", Ricky said as Taranee sat next to him.

"What did you do to my brother, Taranee?", Hank asked with a grin. "Breakfast in bed? That's new!", as Helen set Taranee's plate in front of her.

"Whatever you've done to him, don't stop!", Eric said with a laugh making Taranee blush a bit.

"Oh brother.", Ricky said before eating some of his eggs.

"So, what are we going to be doing today?", Taranee asked Ricky as she began to eat her breakfast.

"Well, I figured that we could take a walk through the forest in the backyard followed by some fun in the lake after a picnic. You know. A nice, calm Valentine's Day.", Ricky suggested. "Then can enjoy the cookout pop is having."

"I like that.", Taranee said making Ricky smile a bit.

"As for you and me, we're having lunch at your favorite restaurant.", Eric said to his wife.

"The one with the strawberry pie?", Helen questioned getting a nod from Eric. "This is going to be a good day!", she said with a beaming smile.

"Indeed it is.", Eric said with a smile of his own before all of them went back to eating their breakfast.

After they all finished their breakfast, Eric, Hank, and Ricky we nt to get cleaned up while Taranee helped Helen with the dishes.

"So what do you think of your time here so far, Taranee?", Helen asked the young Fire Guardian as he handed her a plate to dry.

"I'm enjoying my time here.", Taranee said with a small smile. "I'm still amazed that my parents let me come here. They can be a bit overprotective sometimes."

"All parents are my dear.", Helen said with a giggle. "Believe me when I say that I was a bit of a nervous wreck when I found out that Ricky was going to be a Defender like his father was. After all the things Eric has been through, I was scared for Ricky. But after a while, I got use to it all."

"But that doesn't mean you still don't worry about him.", Taranee said.

"I take it that your mother is the same way.", Helen said.

"Yeah.", Taranee said with a grin as Helen handled her a dish to dry. "But you know something. "When we first got to know Ricky and the guys, I was a bit envious when they told us that you and the other families knew about them being Defenders. Granted with them it's always been a family thing, but..."

"With their families knowing about it all, meant that they could alway go to family about their troubles.", Helen finished for Taranee who nodded.

"How did you handle knowing about Mr. Smith being a Defender?", Taranee asked as she dried another dish and put it on a rack to dry.

"Well, at first I was shocked and a scared out of my mind.", Helen replied. "But after a while, I remembered that Eric was still Eric. And my love for him hasn't stopped. And because of that love we have not only three wonderful sons but a great life together.", she said with a smile.

"Wow!", Taranee said. "I hope I can have a love like that.", she said with a look that Helen knew all to well.

"You love him don't you?", Helen asked Taranee who knew who she was talking about.

"Yeah. I do.", Taranee said with a slight blush. "I just don't know how to tell him.", she said as they finished the last of the dishes.

"Just follow your heart, dear.", Helen said with a kind smile. "Cause if I know my son, he feels the same about you, too."

"You think so?", Taranee asked.

"Look at what he's done for you so far, Hun!", Helen said with a grin. "He actually brought you here for Valentine's Day. And he has a whole day planned for the both of you. If I'm right, he plans on saying those three little words sometime soon."

"I... I never thought about that.", Taranee said.

"None of us see it coming, dear.", Helen said. "But I'll say this. I'm glad Ricky has met you, Taranee Cook. Because of you, he's become a better person. Eric and I were really worried about Ricky. I guess that all he needed was a good woman to help set him straight. So thank you.", she said before giving Taranee a hug that she returned.

"You're welcome.", Taranee said not knowing what to say which Helen caught on to which made her giggle a bit.

"I'm sorry.", Helen said with a smile as they pulled away from each other. "I didn't mean to make you nervous or anything. it's just that..."

"It's okay, Mrs. Smith.", Taranee said with a kind smile of her own. "Most girls, like myself, like it when their boyfriend's mother likes them. So, I'm taking it all in.", she said making Helen smile.

"Did I miss something?", Ricky asked as he came walking into the Kitchen.

"Not at all.", Helen said with a smile. "Just telling Taranee how glad I am that you two met."

"Wow! Really?", Ricky questioned. "Well that's good to hear.", Ricky said with a smile as he walked up to Taranee. "So you ready to set up for our picnic?"

"Sure.", Taranee said.

"Then let's go.", Ricky said as he went to the fridge and began to pull out what they would need for their picnic.

"You two have fun!", Helen said as she left the Kitchen with a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, mom.", Ricky said.

"See ya, Mrs. Smith!", Taranee said with a smile.

"Have fun you two!", Helen said as she left the Kitchen and into the Living Room.

Once in the Living Room, Helen sat on one of the couches and began to drink some of her coffee.

"Thank you for having my son getting with a girl like Taranee, Lord.", Helen said as drank a sip of coffee. "May what they have last a very long time."

Two hours later, Ricky and Taranee were walking through the forest that was in the back of the Smith's home. Taranee was amazed by all the wildlife that was there. From the little squirrels to the graceful deers the forest was full of life. She was glad that she brought her camera with her to take pictures.

"It's so beautiful here.", Taranee said as she sat on a log with Ricky ready to have their picnic.

"Yeah.", Ricky said as he looked around the area. "I remember coming out here a lot before I left to live in Fadden Hills with the guys. "But whenever I came back home to visit my family, I alway made time to come ou there at least once or twice."

"Well, we can come out here a few more times before we have to head back to Heatherfield.", Taranee said. "Being out here reminds me of the times I go camping with my family."

"The only problem I have with camping is the bugs.", Ricky said with a grin. "Other than that, it's all good."

"On that we can agree.", Taranee said with a smile. "Hey! Why don't you come with me and my family the next time we go camping this Summer!"

"I'd like that.", Ricky said with a smile that Taranee returned before they began their picnic.

After their picnic, Ricky and Taranee made their way back to the backyard of the Smith's home where Ricky's younger brother, Luke was there with Mai Ling, Sho's younger sister. They were standing at the dock of the lake there. Luke was dressed in a pair of blue swim trunks while Mai was dressed in a red swimsuit. Mia was the first to spot Ricky and Taranee.

"Yeah, Taranee!", Mai said while waving to Taranee.

"Yeah, Mai!", Taranee said returning the wave. "When did you uses get here?"

"About an hour ago.", Luke said. "Dad said that you two were in the forest having a picnic."

"Yeah.", Ricky said. "I figured that we should have some something different before the cookout."

"Oh yeah.", Luke said. "I see a lot of seafood this evening."

"What do you mean?", Taranee asked.

"Let's go get changed to go swimming and I'll explain everything.", Ricky said as they headed inside the house.

A few minutes later they came back out ready to go swimming in the lake with Luke and Mai. Ricky was dressed in a pair of red swim trunks while Taranee was dressed in a baby blue swimsuit. Soon all four of them were in the lake having fun. But it didn't take long for Mai to bring up the question that had been bugging her.

"So what's up with your dad and cookouts?", she asked.

"Well... At most cookouts you see more than one type of food being cooked. Right?", Luke asked. "You see fish, beef, chicken, and even pork for those who have different taste.", he said getting nods from Mai and Taranee.

"Well, there are times when dad just has one type of food.", Ricky said.

"And he made it perfectly clear that this cookout was going to be a seafood cookout.", Luke said. "He even bought a salmon steak to cook!", he said as the four of them floated in the water.

"I even saw some shrimp cabobs in the fridge this morning.", Ricky replied.

"But the shrimp were wrapped in bacon.", Luke said.

"True.", Ricky said. "I just hope dad doesn't go overboard with all off this."

"I'm sure it'll all be okay.", Taranee said before swimming around the lake.

Soon all four of them were having some fun in the lake. Taranee even used the rope swing to swing into the lake. She'd never thought she'd do something like that, but she did. And it was exciting for her! After having some fun in the lake, Taranee and Mai decided to lay on some beach towels and relax by the lake while Ricky and Luke went to help set up things for the cookout.

"So what brings you here, Mai?", Taranee asked. "I know you and Luke care for each other a lot. But I figured that you two would be somewhere else today."

"Well, Luke suggested that we'd go to Hawaii with Hank and Rosseta, but I like coming here.", Mai explained. "It's more peaceful here."

"I like it here, too.", Taranee said. "You can feel calm and at peace here. But I wouldn't mind visiting Japan someday.", she said with a small smile.

"Yeah well, Will's getting her fair share of Tokyo.", Mai said with a grin. "She actually came with me and my family to get the tuna steaks I brought here for Mr. Smith's cookout."

"How big are they anyway?", Taranee asked. "From what I've read, tuna can grow to be huge!"

"Well, these tuna steaks came from a twenty pound tuns." Mai said.

"Wow! That's big.", Taranee said.

Yeah!", Mai said. "You should of seen Will's face when she saw the many tunas there.", she said with a giggle. "She couldn't believe that they could grow that big!"

"I didn't know they could grow big until I saw a documentary on Tokyo.", Taranee said. "It blew my mind when I saw the huge tuna the fishermen caught."

"Well when you get the chance to come to Tokyo, you can come with us to the pier to see the tuna first hand.", Mai said.

"Thanks.", Taranee said.

"No problem.", Mai said as they continued to relax in the Sun.

"So, you plan on telling Taranee how you feel about here?", Luke asked his older brother.

"If things go well, I'll be tell her those three little words.", Ricky said as they set up the grill.

"Well, good luck.", Luke said.

"Thanks.", Ricky said.

Later that evening, the Smith's Taranee and Mai were all having fun at the cookout. Taranee help with getting the grill started with her fire power. As for the food Eric had grilled Salmon, shrimp cabobs with the shrimp wrapped in bacon and grilled tuna steak. As for side dishes, there was grilled corn on the cob along with other grilled vegetables. They even had pasta salad with pieces of crab meat in it. Needless to say that it was a seafood cookout. But it was a good cookout none the less. As for Ricky, he was enjoying the cookout mainly because Taranee was there with him. As he continued to watch her talk with Mai, he couldn't help but feel his love for her grow. Taranee was dressed in a pair of white shorts with white sandals and a yellow short sleeved blouse. He knew that he had to tell her how he felt before he'd lose it. So, he got up and walked up to Taranee and.

"Hey, Taranee.", he said getting hr attention. "Can we talk? Alone."

"Sure, Ricky.", Taranee said with a loving smile that made Ricky smile.

As they walked away from the others, Helen and Eric smiled at each other knowing what Ricky was about to do.

"About time.", Mai said.

"What are you talking about?", Luke asked.

"Don't act like you don't know.", Mai said with a smirk. "Ricky is about to tell Taranee that he loves her."

"That obvious, huh?", Luke questioned.

"Uh-huh.", Mai said. "Now if only another Smith would say those three little words.", she replied looking at Luke.

"Well I... ummmm.", Luke said nervously getting a giggle out of Mai.

"Don't get so nervous, Luke.", Mai said. "We're a bit to young for either of us to be saying those three little words.", she said with a smiel before giving him a quick kiss. "I like thing just the way they are. I can wait."

"Thanks, Mai.", Luke said before giving her a kiss that she returned.

"Love is definitely in the air.", Eric said to his wife who smiled at him.

"It sure is.", Helen said before they shared a loving kiss. "I love you, Eric Smith."

"And I love you, Helen Smith.", Eric said making his wife smile.

As for Ricky and Taranee, they were standing under the tree the rope swing was tied to as the sun was setting. As it was doing this, Ricky could see how the Sun's rays painted the sky with different colors. A smile grew on his face knowing that it was now or never.

"Okay, Taranee.", Ricky said before taking a deep breath. "I've been waiting to say this for a while now and knew that this was the day to say it. Taranee Cook... I..."

"I love you, Ricky!", Taranee said surprising her boyfriend.

"Say what now?", Ricky asked.

"I love you.", Taranee said as he cheeks warmed up from her blush. "I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time now. I just didn't know how to tell you the right way. So, I figured that..."

"It was either now or never.", Ricky finished for Taranee who nodded. "Well, I know how you feel cause I love you too.", he said causing Taranee to look at him with widened eyes. "I've been waiting for the right time to tell you and figured that today would be the right day to tell you. I just had to pick the right time. But it looks like you were feeling the same way.", he said with a smile that Taranee returned.

"So, what happens now?", Taranee asked.

"We continue with our relationship and see what happens next.", Ricky said. "Who knows where that'll lead."

"No. I mean, right now.", Taranee said.

"Oh! Well, I think we do this.", Ricky said before giving Taranee a loving kiss that she happily returned.

"I love you Taranee Cook. My little Fire Nymph."

"And I love you, Ricky Smith. My brave Hydro Knight."

They both smiled at each other before sharing another loving kiss. They then returned to the cookout hand in hand knowing that their relationship had grown more.

**A/N: And that folks is Ricky and Taranee's Valentine's Day. Hope you liked it, cause I had fun writting it. Next up is Sho and Will. How will our favorite red-head handle the busy city of Tokyo, Japan? Only one way to find out!**

**Please review**.


	6. Sho & Will

**Chapter Six: _Sho & Will_**

"Welcome to my home, Will.", Sho said to Will as they stood in front of his home.

It was a nice two-story home that stood in between two other houses. But what got Will attention was that the sky was darker than it was in Heatherfield.

"Your place is nice, but why is it so dark here?", Will asked. "It was morning back in Heatherfield."

"That's because there's a sixteen hour difference here.", Sho answered as they headed towards his home. "It's actually 11:27 here."

"Really?", Will questioned getting a nod from Sho. "Whoa! So, I guess we'll be having our Valentine's Day before the others, huh?"

"Pretty much.", Sho replied as he pulled out the keys to his home and unlocked the door. "Which is kind of good because our day starts at the pair."

"The per?", Will questioned with a yawn as they stepped inside. "Why there?"

"You'll see.", Sho said with a smile as they took off their shoes and left them by the door. "But I think we better get some rest first."

"Okay.", Will said. "So where do I sleep?"

"You'll be sleeping in Mai's room.", Sho said as he showed her to his sister's room. "I asked her to set up a sleeping bag for you to use. Unless my parents went and got that inflatable mattress they said they were going to get for any guest they may have.", he said as they got to Mai's bedroom.

Sho then slowly and gently opened the door to see that his sister, Mai was fast asleep in her bed. Sho looked around to see that there was indeed an inflatable mattress on the floor a few feet next to Mai's bed. With it were a sheet, a blanket, and a pillow.

"Looks like they got the mattress.", Sho said as they walked into the room. "Well, I'm going to get some extra sleep. I suggest that you should too."

"Why.", Will questioned before yawning. "Never mind. I guess I need some extra sleep after all."

"Then I'll see you in a few hours.", Sho said before they shared a quick kiss.

Once he left the room, Will quietly laid on the air mattress and got under the covers. It didn't take long for her to slowly but surely go to sleep wonder what Sho had planned for her in a few hours.

A few hours later...

"Mai! Wake up!", came the voice of her father, Yoh Ling. "We have to get ready to go to the Pier!"

Grumbling to herself, Mai Ling got out of bed forgetting about the air mattress that was in her room as she tripped over it and the person laying on it.

"Ow!", Mai cried as she sat up on her knees and turned to see the air mattress. "Almost forgot about that thing. Wait a sec!", she said as she saw that someone was under the covers. "Is that... Will?", she questioned as she pulled the covers to see Will sleeping on the air mattress.

But that ended as Will felt the covers being pulled off of her waking her up. She slowly sat up to see a smiling Mai.

"Hey, Mai.", Will said returning the smile before Mai gave her a welcoming hug.

"Hey, Will!", Mai said happy to see Will. "When did you get here?"

"Well, seeing as it's a sixteen hour difference between here and Heatherfield.", Will said trying to do the math. "I think it was around ten or eleven something."

"Hmmmmm. Sounds about right.", Mai said. "I still can't believe you and Sho are here! I so got to show you around when I get back from Luke's place!"

"Looking forward to it!", Will said as they stood up. "So, when is Luke coming to get you?"

"He should be here any minute now.", Mai said as they left the room. "When he gets here, all of us are heading to the pier to get some tuna."

"Tuna?", Will questioned.

"Yeah!", Mai said. "Every morning, people go to the pier to bid on the tuna the fishermen catch. The tuna there are huge!"

"How huge?", Will questioned.

"Very huge.", cames Sho's voice getting their attention.

"Sho!", Mai cheered as she ran up to her older brother and hugged him.

"It's good to see you too sis.", Sho said returning the hug.

Seeing this, made Will smile as she knew how close the siblings were. Part of her wished she had a brother and sister of her own. No matter how bad Irma and Cornelia complained about their younger siblings. But those thoughts were interrupted by...

"SHO!", came the happy voice of Sho's mother, June Ling as she went running up to her son. "When did you get here?"

"Just last night, mother.", Sho said as the two of them shared a loving hug. "Will and I didn't want to wake any of you up so we just came in and got settled in."

"And for that we thank you.", came the voice of Yoh Ling as he stood behind Will while placing a hand on her shoulder. "We have a busy day today. Hope you like tuna, Will.", he said while giving Will a smile that she return.

"As long as it's cook good, I'm happy.", Will said still wondering what this tuna thing was all about.

"Good morning, Will!", June said as she walked up to Will and gave her a hug that the red-head returned. "It's good to see you again. Tell me. Has my Sho been treating you well?"

"Yes he has.", Will said as they pulled away from each other. "Now, not to sound rude, but can somebody tell me what this tuna thing is all about?"

"You didn't tell her?", Yoh asked Sho.

"I wanted to surprise her.", Sho replied.

"Well, Mai told me that people bid on the tune the fishermen catch,", Will replied. And that the tuna are huge."

"Then we'll leave it at that.", June said. "You'll have to see for yourself."

"And with that, we're off.", Yoh said as they went downstairs to leave for the pier.

"But wait!", Mai said. "We have to wait for Luke!", she said as they stood at the door while putting their shoes on.

Just then, a fold opened up behind them all. They turned to see Luke walking out from the fold dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a yellow shirt with white sneakers.

"I take it that I'm just in time.", Like said as the fold closed behind him.

"Pretty much.", Sho said with a grin. "How's it going, Luke?"

"Not bad.", Luke said as they shook hands. "How about you?"

"I'm doing well.", Sho replied.

"Hey, you!", Luke said to Mai who waisted no time hugging her boyfriend.

"Hey, yourself!", Mai said smiling.

"Hi, Will.", Luke said to the young Keeper of the Heart.

"HI, Luke.", Will said. "You here for the tuna, too?"

"Yep.", Luke said. "Dad wants some for his cookout. And seeing as I'm here to get Mai, I told him that I figured that I would get him some as well."

"Makes sense.", Yoh said as he grabbed two things of car keys from a tray. "Let's get going everyone."

"So do you know about this tuna thing?", Will asked Luke in a whisper.

"Yep.", Luke replied. "The tuna they catch are huge! I've seen one the size of a kitchen table!", he said surprising Will. "You'll just have to see for yourself.", he said as they approached a red car and a white car

"Son. You drive the red one.", Yoh said as tossed his son a thing of keys.

"We're with Sho!", Mai said as she grabbed Luke's arm and went to the red car.

"I guess that leaves you and me alone.", June said with a smile that Yoh returned.

"Indeed.", Yoh said as they got into the white car.

**_Thirty minutes later..._**

"Whoa!", Will said as she looked around the pier at all the tuna. "That's a lot of big tuna!"

"Told ya!", Mai said.

"And most of these people are here to get some?", Will questioned looking around at all the people who were bidding on some tuna.

"Indeed they are.", Yoh said. "Which is why when we do decide to come here, we come here early for the good ones."

"When we get the tuna we want, they cut it up the way we ask and we can take it home.", Sho explained to Will. "Father mostly has it cut into different size fish steaks."

"We also come here for the shrimp and other seafood.", June replied. "From shellfish to squid. This place has just about all you need.", she said with a smile.

"Squid?", Will questioned.

"Oh yeah!", Mai said. "You have to try some while you're here in Tokyo!"

"Trust, me when I say that you haven't lived until you've had some squid legs.", Luke said.

"I'll have to think about it.", Will said with a nervous grin.

"There's the one!", Yoh said as he spotted the tuna he wanted. "It's big enough to have made into enough fish steaks for us and Eric!"

"Whoa!", Will said to herself as she saw the tuna in question.

This bad boy was three feet long and twenty pounds! Needless to say that it was a big fish. And it was a fish that Yoh Ling wanted!

_**Two hours later...**_

Everyone was back at the Ling's residents after an interesting time at the pier. Not only did Yoh get the tuna he wanted, but June bought some shrimp and seaweed to use with what she already had in making some sushi and tempura. But right now, It was time for breakfast. A breakfast that June and Mai were cooking. Of course Will offered to help which they accepted. Now while they were in the Kitchen cooking, Yoh, Sho, and Luke were in the Living Room talking.

"Well, son, it looks like your relationship with Will is going well.", Yoh said.

"It is.", Sho said with a small smile. "I never thought I'd meet a girl like her. But I have. And I want it to last."

"But...", Yoh said knowing there was a 'but' coming.

"But I'm afraid that if I go and tell her those three special words, I might drive her away.", Sho replied.

"I see.", Yoh said. "Those words can be pretty powerful, my son."

"Tell me about it.", Luke said. "I know I'm not ready to say those words yet. I mean saying 'love you' is one thing. But to say 'I love you' is a whole other thing."

"Very true.", Yoh said. "But if you truly feel this way about Will, then you know what you must do, Sho.", he said to his son.

"Yes, father.", Sho said. "I must tell Will that I love her. Even if it may drive her away from me."

"Do not worry, Sho.", Yoh said as he placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. "If I'm right, she may feel the same way about you as well.", he said making his son smile.

Back in the Kitchen, June, Mai, and Will were cooking breakfast. As well as talking about somethings.

"So, what do you and Luke have planned today, Mai?", Will asked.

"Well first we plan on going to Florana for a bit before heading to his place.", Mai replied. "We figure that we'd hang with Ricky and Taranee before his father's cookout. Then we sit under the stars before he brings me back home."

"Sounds nice.", June said with a smile. "If I know your father, he has something planned. I'll just have to wait and see."

"Any idea what Sho has planned, Will?", Mai asked.

"Not a clue.", Will said. "But I have a feeling it'll be fun. I wonder if I'll run into any of his friends."

Hearing that made June and Mai look at each other with a worried and sadden expression. One that Will noticed.

"Did I say something wrong?", Will asked.

"Well...", Mai began to say before tending to the food she was cooking.

"You see, Will, Sho really didn't have many friends before he became a Defender.", June began to explain. Most of the children would pick on him due to him being so well-mannered at a young age. He would keep to himself to avoid confortation, but there was always some bully wanting to prove himself. But Sho wasn't weak. His father taught him self-defence which made a difference. But in the end the students kept their distance from him. But then when he discovered that he was going to be a Defender, we had to send him to American to live with John, Angelo, and the other boys. It was there he made friends with his fellow Defenders. And that was before they became Defenders. And when he come back here to visit, he made some friends here. It was like he gained some confidence when he became friends with Angelo and the boys.", she said with a happy smile.

"I can relate.", Will said. "As a kid, I didn't have many friends after my parents got divorce. At first, some of the kids were my friends out of pity. But slowly they stopped being my friends. Angelo was the only guy that stuck with me. Whenever I was sad about my parents not being together or when I missed my dad, he was there with a shoulder to cry on.", she said with a small smile. "He said that best friends stick together!", she said with a grin. "So when his parents died, I was there for him that same way he was there for me. And then I met Sho. I felt that we were alike in so many ways."

"It was like meeting a kindred spirit.", Mai said.

"When you put it like that... Yeah!", Will said.

"Well, I'm glad you and Sho make each other happy.", June said. "Now let's finish breakfast before we starve ourselves.", she said with a giggle.

It didn't take long for the three ladies to finish cooking breakfast for the six of them. Once it was finished, they all sat and ate the hearty meal. Once they were done, Yoh went to work while June stayed home and worked around the house seeing as it was her day off from work. As for Luke and Mai, they went to Florana via fold crystal Luke had while Sho gave Will a tour of the Tokyo hot spots. Well, the places where the teens hung out at. As they walked around the city, Will saw that the teens that were walking around had different hair styles as well as different hair colors.

"Wow!", Will said as she took a picture of a couple in while the boy had green hair and the girl had pink hair. "And I figured that I'd stand out here."

"That's Tokyo for you.", Sho said. "Not to mention there are also American here as well."

"Oh yeah!", Will said. "I remember you telling me that."

After a few hours, Will and Sho started to get hungry. And Sho knew just the place to get something to eat.

"And arcade?", Will questioned as they walked inside the place.

"A restaurant slash arcade.", Sho said. "They have great shakes. Plus, some friends of mine hang here."

"I see.", Will said as they went up to sit on some stools where a teenage boy in his late teens with blonde hair and blues eyes was standing behind the counter.

Once they sat at the counter, the teenage boy recognized Sho.

"Sho?", the boy questioned. "Is that you?"

"Hey Andrew.", Sho said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much.", Andrew replied as they shook hands. "When did you get back?"

"Just last night.", Sho replied. "I'm here for the weekend with my girlfriend, Will. Will. This is Andrew. Andrew. This is my girlfriend, Will Vandom.", he said introducing them to each other.

"Hello, Will.", Andrew said as they shook hands. "I hope you like Tokyo so far."

"I am.", Will said. "The site here are amazing."

"Glad you're liking it so far.", Andrew said before turning to Sho. "So have you seen the others yet?"

"Not yet.", Sho said with a smile. "I figured they'd be here so I could say hi to them."

"Well, they should be here soon.", Andrew said.

"Well, until then, we can eat lunch.", Sho said. "You still serve my favorite appetizer?"

"Yep.", Andrew said. "People like what happens when they put salt on it.", he said with a grin.

"Then I'd like two plates of it, with two things of a burger with fries and two chocolate shakes.", Sho said with a smile.

"You got it!", Andrew said as he left to get what Sho ordered.

"So, what did you order?", Will asked.

"You'll see.", Sho said with a smile getting a raised eyebrow from Will. "Trust me. You'll like it.", he said a Andrew returned with two plates of...

"Raw squid legs.", Andrew said as he set the plates of squid legs in front of Sho and Will.

"Squid legs?!", Will questioned in shock as she started at her plate with wide eyes.

"Yeah!", Sho said as he reached for the salt. "A little salt and..."

"AHHHHHH!", Will screamed as she saw the squid legs on Sho's plate begin to move. "They're still alive!"

"Not really.", Andrew said. "It's just the nerves reacting to the salt. Trust me when I say they're very good."

"Just try one.", Sho said as he sprinkled some salt on the squid legs on Will's plate. "If you don't like it, then you can skip on to your burger, fries, and shake."

"Well... I guess I can give it a try.", Will said as she picked up her fork and picked up one of the squid legs as it wiggled around. "Here goes.", she said as she ate the squid leg.

At first, Will didn't know what to think as she began to chew the squid leg slowly. But then, she began to chew it normally at she started to like the taste.

"Hmmmm...", she said as she swallowed the squid leg. "Not bad.", she said before eating more. "Not bad at all."

"See.", Sho said before eating some of his squid legs. "Not so bad after you try them."

"You're right!", Will said as she took her cell phone and recorded the squid legs moving before she went back to eating them. "The girls are going to freak when I show them this!"

"I see Cornelia freaking out the most.", Sho said with a laugh along with Will.

Once they finished their squid legs, Andrew had their burgers and fries ready for them along with their milkshake. As they ate their lunch, five teenage girls walked into the building. One of them noticed Sho right away.

"Sho?!", the girl questioned getting his attention.

"Hey, Raye!", Sho said as the five girls came up to him and Will.

"Oh my gosh!", Raye said as they shared a hug. "When did you get here?", she asked as they pulled away from each other.

"Just last night.", Sho replied. "I'm here for the weekend with my girlfriend, Will. Will. I'd like you to meet Rei Hino, Ami Mizuro, Lita Kino, Mina Aino, and Serena Tsukino. Girls. I'd like for you to meet my girlfriend, Will Vandom."

"Hi!", Will said with a friendly wave.

"Hi!", the girls said with friendly waves of their own.

"So you managed to snag a girlfriend, huh Sho?", Rei said with a wink while playfully nudging him with her elbow making the young Defender blush which even got Will giggling a bit along with the other girls.

"And here I actually wanted to see you all.", Sho said as he rolled his eyes making the girls laugh some more. "So where's Darien?"

"Working.", Serena said. "A friend from his job had to leave town to see a special someone and asked Darien if he could work his shift."

"And of course he said yes.", Sho figured. "Getting a nod from Serena.

"But he said he does have plans for us tonight.", Serena said getting excited. "Ohhhhh! I can't wait."

"So what about the rest of you?", Sho asked. "Any plans for tonight?"

"The four of us plan on watching some movies at Lita's tonight.", Ami replied.

"Dateless on Valentine's Day!", Mina said sadly. "It isn't right!"

"Maybe so, but here we are. Dateless!", Lita said.

"So what are you planning?", Rei asked Sho with a smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know?", Sho said with a smirk of his own.

"So, how are the other guys doing?", Lita asked Sho. "I know Angelo has a girlfriend from his e-mails."

"You know Angelo?", Will asked.

"Yeah!", Lita said. "We sort of had a thing during his Summer here two years ago. How do you know him?"

"He's my best friend.", Will said with smile.

"So you're the Will he told me so much about!", Lita said. "Do you really like frogs?"

"Yep!", Will said. "I have things from stuffed animals, shirts, and other things frog themed. It all started for me when I was a kid."

"I'm the same way when it comes to horses and chess.", Ami said with a smile.

"Not to interrupt but I'm so hungry.", Serena said placing her hand on her stomach.

"You're always hungry.", Rei said.

"Not all the time.", Serena said as she sat at one of the stools. "But right ow I am."

Soon the girls ordered their food and ate their food along with Sho and Will. During this time, Will found out that not were Angelo and Lita an item, but also Ricky & Ami and Tommy & Mina.

"Aw, man!", Will said with a laugh after Lita, Ami, and Mina told her about how they met Angelo, Ricky, and Tommy. "I can't wait to tell the girls about this. But then again, I think I shouldn't tell Cornelia and you and Tommy.", she said to Mina.

"Why?", Mina questioned.

"Well...", Will began to say.

"Just show them a picture of Cornelia.", Sho said. "They understand what you mean."

"Good idea!", Will said as she brought up a picture of her and Cornelia hanging together at a party. "Here's one of me and Cornelia at a party.", she said as she showed Rei and the girls the picture she had on the cell phone.

They looked to see the picture of Will posing with a girl with long blonde hair with ice blue eyes.

"And it's official! Tommy's into blondes!", Lita said with a laugh followed by the others

"Ha! Ha! Very funny.", Mina said with a huff as she turned away from them with her arms crossed.

"This has been fun but we have to get going.", Sho said as he checked his watch. "We have some things to do before we head back to my place."

"And we were having so much fun!", Serena said.

"How about we girls hang out some time this weekend before you head back home?", Rei asked Will.

"I'd like that.", Will said with a smile. "Maybe Mai can come with us."

"The more the merrier!", Mina said with a grin. "Me and her went shopping the other day!"

"I'll be sure to let her know.", Sho said as he left money to pay the bill for his and Will's meal. "See you all later."

"Later!", Will said with a smile and a wave as she and Sho left the restaurant.

"See ya!", the girls said.

"I like her.", Lita said.

"And you can see that she really likes Sho.", Ami said.

"We all can see that.", Rei said.

"I wonder if she knows his secret?", Serena question.

"Who knows.", Mina said. "She might, or she might not."

"Either way, they're happy together.", Rei said. "This I know."

"A bit of psychic reading?", Lita said with a grin.

"Nope.", Rei said. "I could see it in their eyes when they looked at each other."

"I remember when we first met Sho and the guys.", Ami said. "That was quite the adventure."

"Sure was.", Mina said as Ami pulled out her ipad mini. "I don't think we'll be forgetting it anytime soon."

"On that, Mina we can all agree.", Ami said as she brought up a picture of the five of them with Serena's boyfriend, Darien along with Sho, Ricky, Tommy, Scott, and Angelo.

Then Ami brought up another picture of the boys in their Defender forms along with Darien as Tuxedo Mask and the girls as the one and only Sailor Scouts. Seeing this picture, the girls couldn't help but giggle which soon turned into laughter. As for Sho and Will, they spent the next few hours seeing some more of the sites in Tokyo. For Will this was amazing. In all her life she never thought she'd be seeing a place like this. Yet here she was, in one of the most famous cities in the world with her boyfriend. She knew this was just a homecoming for Sho. But for her, this was one of the greatest days of her life.

Soon the sun was setting and they knew they would have to head back to Sho's home. But Sho had one more thing to show Will before they headed back.

"Here we are, Will.", Sho said as they both were looking up at the place he wanted to show Will. "Welcome to Tokyo Tower."

"Wow!", Will said looking up at the structure. "I never thought I'd be seeing this place!"

"We can do even better.", Sho said as he took her hand. "Let's go up it."

"Okay!", Will said getting excited as they headed towards the elevator.

Once in the elevator they took it to the spot where people went to look over the city from the tower. And with the sun setting, the sky was painted with beautiful colors making the city a wonder to look at.

"This is so... Wow!", Will said before she took a picture of the city. "This is most definity one of my best Valentine's Days ever!"

"I'm glad you liked it.", Sho said giving Will a smile that she returned. "Will, there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it, Sho?", Will asked as he looked her in the eyes.

"For the longest time I never thought I'd ever meet a girl like you. But here you are.", he said with a smile that made Will blush. "Ever since we've gotten together, I've been so happy that I don't want what we have to end.", he said as he cupped Will's face in his hands.

"Sho?", Will questioned before Sho claimed her lips with a loving kiss.

"I love you Will Vandom.", he said with a smile that Will knew was true. "And I hope you feel the same about me."

"Oh, Sho!", Will said as her eyes began to water. "I love you, too!", she said before she jumped into his arms and gave him a loving kiss of her own.

The loving couple said nothing as they looked into each other's eyes before they watched the rest of the sunset followed by the stars lighting up the sky. The two of them then headed back to Sho's home knowing that their relationship had grown more than it was earlier that day.

**A/N: And with that we have all five couple's Valentine's Day. Each with them confessing their love for each other. Ain't love grand? And how did you all like the cameo from Tokyo's favorite super heroes? Could this be the marking of a cross-over event? Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Only time will tell. Up next is the final chapter. Hope you'll enjoy!**

**Please review**.


	7. Back Home And In Love

**Chapter Seven: _Back Home And In Love_**

Soon, it was Sunday and the couples had returned home. Once home, the girls wanted to have a little get together at the guys' place seeing as they had a basement where they all hung out together. Once there, the girl began to tell each other about what their boyfriends did for them. Needless to say that the video Will showed of the squid legs surprised the other girls.

"You actually ate that?", Cornelia questioned as she and the other girls were looking at the video Will showed them on her phone.

"Yeah!", Will said as stopped the video. "It may look freaky, but it tasted pretty good."

"If you say so.", Irma said with a shiver just as the guys came downstairs with soe snacks for them and the girls to eat.

"What's up with, Irma?", Sho asked as he sat next to Will.

"I showed her and the girls the video of the squid legs I ate.", Will explained.

"I remember trying squid legs for the first time.", Tommy replied. "They do taste good though."

"True.", Ricky said.

"Enough talk about squid legs!", Irma said. "Corny! Let's see them!"

"One, don't call me Corny!", Cornelia said as she reached behind her and grabbed a shopping bag she brought with her. "And two, hold your horses.", she said as she reached inside the bag and pulled out her white pants that she wore on Valentine's Day. "Ta-Da!", she said as she showed everyone the back of the pants.

Everyone looked to see that there was a nice big purple grape stain where she fell into the tub of grapes.

"Priceless!", Ricky laughed along with the others.

"Now that's funny!", Irma laughed as she and some of the other took some pictures of Cornelia holding the pants.

"Laugh all you guys want.", Cornelia said as she put her pants away. "But I see these pants as a sign that I not only did some hard work but that I showed a certain girl that I'm not as soft as she thought I was.", she said with a proud smile.

"That's my señorita.", Tommy said as he held Cornelia close to her.

"Well, I learned that I'm one heck of a snowboarder!", Hay Lin said with a beaming smile. "And hot tubs can be fun."

"Yes they can be.", Angelo said as Hay Lin rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Well I've learned that there are times that you have to take a chance and follow your heart.", Taranee said as she and Ricky intertwined their fingers together.

"Cause you'd be amazed at what happens.", Ricky said as they smiled at each other.

"Life is always full of surprises.", Scott said.

"Ain't that the truth!", Irma replied.

"Speaking of surprises.", Will said as she picked up her phone and brought something up. "I met some friends of Sho's in Tokyo who'd like to say hello to three of you guys.", Will said with a sly smirk as she showed the video that was on her iPhone.

Angelo, Ricky, and Tommy's jaws dropped when they saw Lita, Ami, and Mina in the video Will had.

"Hi, Ricky!", Ami said with a smile and a wave.

"Hey, Angelo!", Lita said with a wink and smile.

"Oh, Tommy!", Mina said with a sad expression on her face. "You've replaced me with another blonde? How could you? I thought we had something special!", she said before Will paused the video.

"Angelo?", Hay Lin questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Ricky?", Taranee questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Tommy?", Cornelia questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Former girl I used to date.", the three boys said.

"And I'm sure Mina's faking the sadness.", Tommy added before Will unpaused the video to show Mina laugh along with Lita and Ami.

"I'm sorry!", Mina laughed in video. "I just could resist!", she said before the view switched to that of Serena and Rei.

"Sorry, guys.", Rei said with a smile. "But I have to admit, it was funny. Mean, but funny."

"Totally funny!", Serena said with a grin. "Anywho, even though you'll be seeing this a few days later, we'd just like to wish you and your girlfriends a Happy Valentine's Day!", she said doing the hand gesture she does as Sailor Moon to which the guys understood before the video ended.

"Well, that was fun.", Scott replied with a grin.

"But you know something, I didn't realise it until now but I think you have a thing for blondes, dude.", Ricky said causing Tommy to look at Ricky with a warning glare. "What? I'm just saying."

"Maybe so.", Sho said. "But I'll have to admit that he's real happy with you, Cornelia.", he said making Cornelia smile as she grabbed onto Tommy's arm making him smile.

"Now as for you!", Angelo said grabbing a pillow from the couch he was sitting on. "Have at thee!", he said as he threw the pillow at Will followed by Ricky and Tommy.

All three pillows hit Will knocking her off the beanbag chair she was sitting on.

"You had that one coming.", Tommy said with a smirk as the red-head sat back in the beanbag chair.

"Still worth it!", Will said with a smile as Ricky and Tommy's cell phone rang.

"What the...?", the both of them questioned as they answered their cells to see that it was a text.

"I got a text from, Hank.", Ricky said checking his text.

"I got one from Rosseta.", Tommy said checking his text.

"No way!", Ricky said reading the text again.

"It finally happened.", Tommy said.

"What finally happened?", Cornelia asked.

"Let me put it to you like this.", Ricky said to Cornelia. "If you were to marry Tommy one day and I were to marry Taranee, you two ladies would be sisters.", he said with a smirk.

"Huh?", Irma questioned.

"He actually popped the questioned?", Scott asked Ricky who nodded.

"And she said yes?", Sho asked Tommy who nodded.

"Well, it's about time!", Angelo said.

"Wait! You mean that Hank asked Rosseta to marry him?", Cornelia questioned.

"Yes.", Tommy answered.

"And Rosseta said yes!", Ricky said getting cheers from the others.

"I see us going to a wedding!", Will said.

"I so have to pick a good dress for the wedding!", Cornelia said getting excited.

"So how does it feel to know that you and Ricky are going to be brother soon?", Irma questioned.

"The same way Cornelia would feel if you and her were going to be sisters.", Taranee said with a grin followed by Cornelia shivering getting a laugh out of the others.

"As long as my sister is happy then I'm happy.", Tommy said. "Even if it means being related to Ricky.", he joked.

"Oh ha, ha! Very funny.", Ricky said with a smirk.

"All joking aside, I say this calls for a celebration.", Scott said.

"I agree!", Sho said.

"Then let's have a special dinner to celebrate.", Hay Lin suggested. "Tommy and Ricky can pick what we eat."

"Spanish!", Tommy said.

"Barbecue!", Ricky said.

"Spanish and barbecue it is.", Angelo said. "We can grill up some food in the Kitchen while cooking some Spanish dishes."

"Then let's get cooking!", Hay Lin said as she headed for the Kitchen with the others behind her.

And so ends another Valentine's Day weekend for not only our heroes but all those around the world. For love never dies. It may be today, tomorrow, or some time in the future, love will strike and you'll find that special somebody.

_You just have to open your eyes and see._

**_Happy Valentine's Day everybody!_**

**THE END**

**A/N: And that folks is the end of the story. Our young heroes are in love and Hank & Rosseta are engaged. What a way to end things, huh? Well, I'm off to work on some other stories. Be sure to keep an eye out for them!**

**Please review.**


End file.
